Yo ho, yo ho, a Pirates Life for Me
by Bitten by a cow
Summary: This is a story about love...two pirates who are in need of sailing together...two pirates who were meant for each other...one of them being a man called Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. A Stranger

Introduction

Hello peoples of fanfiction. I only own a few characters, which I will mention at the end of the chapter for the sake of non-spoiler-people. Anyway, I had this huge crush on Captain Jack Sparrow (how can you not?)(everyone likes Will Turner, but not me! Personally, I think he needs a slap in the face), so I decided to write this story. Honestly, I wrote this in a Captain Jack Sparrow notebook while listening to Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack and I had a Captain Jack Sparrow poster staring at me. I am hopeless. At any rate, reviews would be appreciated muchly, as this is my first fanfic! Well, it's actually the old one, but I took it and made a completely different twist. So it's like a revised version of the original movie, made so Jack can find a girl! And possibly be no longer a bachelor…maybe. Maybe. Maybe nobody's good enough for him! Maybe he just wants to be left alone and wants all the womenses to go back home and jump off a cliff! Maybe…wait and see! Okay, that was cheesy as all crap. Anyway, I will stop rambling and begin! Thank you!

Chapter One:

A Stranger

Captain Jack Sparrow stepped off his sinking boat onto a dock. A man in a white curly wig walked up to him and said, "It's a shilling to tie your boat up to the dock, and your name, sir?"

Jack looked at the sunken boat and smirked. "My name is Captain George Smith. Look at my boat. Does it look like I tied it up to the dock to you? Now, I must be off. Good day, mate." And with that, he walked down the dock like a drunken man, picking up the old man's purse on the way. Jack walked down the small road to the market. He needed a ship. But how? He didn't have the crew to run one, or the means with which to buy one. But he had wit.

High above, on a crow's nest on the _Dauntless_, a lookout spotted a man in a red bandana thieving a purse from the dock master. "Aye! Sir, a man with a red bandana and a big hat just stole Mr. Douglas' purse!" "Did he now?" came the reply. "Well then, we had best be to lay anchor quickly and catch him! Men! Lay the anchor!"

Captain Sparrow was soon in a chase, running, swimming, a few short duels-Jack won momentarily because he had been through the same sort of situation more than one before-until he finally ducked into a nearby smithy. There was a man inside who was polishing a new sword. He was startled by the creak of the door. He looked up to see a man in a red bandana and a captain's hat. The man jumped up and grabbed a different sword, so as to keep clean the sword he had been polishing. Jack pulled out his sword as well, and the two had a short duel, but Jack, being the better swordsman, quickly got the other man on his knees, his sword far from reach.

"Your name, boy?" Jack asked, a hint of superiority in his voice.

"William Turner," the man sighed.

"You are good, very good." Jack began his victory speech. "You are also very courageous to cross swords with a pirate, boy. But no one can beat ol' Jack." He smirked.

"Can't they?" a lighter voice said. Suddenly Jack felt a sword slide over his throat, and hold itself conveniently in the middle, and a drip of blood trickled down his neck. Jack looked at the sword. _It's curved, not straight, like them blasted soldiers. That's good, anyway. But who would…_his thoughts were quickly distracted by the same silvery voice. "I'll give you a fighting chance, Sparrow." _He knows my name. _He turned around to look at the speaker. He had a turban wrapped around his face like a mask. He was dressed somewhat like Jack, sleeved shirt, only this man's was dyed blue, pants that weren't too tight or too loose, tall boots, but rather than a vest, he had on a shawl sort of thing that covered his chest.

Jack put his sword in front of him, as did the other man, so they crossed swords. Will backed away to a corner; he considered this a "fair" fight, so he could only watch. The duel began. The other man was swift, very swift, and able to dodge many of Jack's blows and throw some of his own. Jack ended up with a cut arm, and three scratches on his left cheek, in close to the same place, the bone, and it formed one single letter. _A_. It was barely noticeable, but forever afterward he had a scar. Jack wondered if it had been a coincidence. He wanted to talk during the fight, to distract the man.

"What is your name?" he asked as he dodged a thrust from the other man's sword.

"Just call me Arav." The man did not seem bothered by talking, he seemed to be used to it.

"I see." Jack stated as he nodded his head. He saw his chance. Arav stopped for a moment to catch his breath, but it was enough. Jack lunged at him, and knocked Arav's sword out of his hand. Arav's hand was all bloody, and he grasped it in pain. Jack ran for the door, but Arav recovered, and ran after him. He grabbed Jack and pulled him up onto a loft above the shop itself, and threw him down. It was much like an attic, but a bit smaller. Jack was about to shout at the man for grabbing his cut arm, but then he heard the door creak open. Arav pulled him down below the rail of the loft. Jack couldn't see what was happening, so he listened silently.

"This is Commodore Norrington! Mr. Turner, did you see a man with a red bandana and a captain's sort of hat pass through here?" the Commodore asked him impatiently. While he had said this, Jack had noticed two things. The first was that Arav was horribly slender. The second was that he thought he saw something dark under Arav's sleeve. _No, it couldn't be…but maybe…_

"Yes, he and I had a short duel, but he…he beat me." Jack smiled at the thought. "He ran through that door. If you hurry, you can catch him!" Will concluded. The Commodore and his men bought it. They went running through the door.

Arav loosened his grip, and he and Jack climbed down the ladder. Jack was astonished. "You didn't tell that Commodore Norrington where we were! Why not?"

Arav answered, "Because Will Turner is a punching bag of mine. Because I'm one of his biggest customers, and because I'm trying to beat Will to pieces every time he opens his mouth. He wouldn't say where you were because if they saw me with you they'd think I was in trade with you, or another criminal, or something. The Commodore is like that. I suppose it makes sense…"

Arav seemed to be thinking, but Jack still had questions. "But why did you want me to not get caught? Why did you want me to be safe?" Will looked up at Arav. He didn't know, either. Arav had a bit of trouble saying it.

"Because…alright, I've heard about you, and I think..."

"Oh, I get it. The Captain's charm rubs off on everybody, I see," Jack laughed.

"But the Commodore has your ship in the harbor!"

"Eh?" Jack looked stunned.

"And, um, they're going to...auction it off..."

_My ship. _He thought. _They're going to auction off my ship! _"Well, I'd best be to buy it, before that bloody Commodore does." he decided.

"But you don't have a crew or the money! And, might I add, you don't have a good reputation around here." Arav argued.

"What do you expect me to do? Wait and watch those bloody carcasses auction off my ship!" Jack shouted. He sighed. He shouldn't do that.

Arav answered calmly, "No. We should steal it. I can help you get it."

"You?" Jack snorted.

"Yes. Me. I have...knowledge of where it is." Jack thought a moment.

"All right. But I am captain!"

"Deal!" The two shook hands. Arav turned to Will. "And you? Will you accompany us?" he asked.

"I will." he answered. He got up and grabbed the sword that he had used to fight Jack, and put it into a sheath which he strapped to his belt. Jack put his sword into a hidden sheath on his leg. Arav put his sword into a sheath on his back. Jack looked around.

"Should we take any extra weapons?" he asked Will.

Will thought a moment, then spoke. "I believe that each of us should take a dagger, for protection. Other than that, I will leave my master's items be." he said in that annoying "I'm perfect and I think stealing is wrong" voice. Jack nodded, and found three daggers. He hesitated, then gave the other two away.

After they had all wiped their swords and put them away and gotten quite ready, Jack called, "To the beach!" and the trio marched proudly out the door. The gateway to freedom was ahead!

_Hello, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or anyone in this story except (so far) Arav. Please read and review! I am working on the second chapter, so there shouldn't be a long wait. (hopefully) Thank you for reading this far, and please, again, review. I like that. Thank you! Adios! _


	2. The Dauntless

Hi, thank you for reading. Please read and review. Thank you. Good-bye.

Chapter Two:

The _Dauntless_

The trio stole across the road. Commodore Norrington was still on the watch for Captain Jack Sparrow, so they had to be careful. And it was when they stole across the road that Jack and Will learned something worth knowing. Will walked across the road casually, because he had no reason to be afraid, so he simply walked across it and waited for Jack and Arav at a tree on the opposite side of the road from them. Jack dashed across, hoping he wouldn't be seen. Arav stalked across like a cat, but a cart came so he ran across as fast as he could. He rammed into Jack, and Arav fell over, but to his instincts Jack grabbed Arav, but his shawl came loose and tore off. Will and Jack were astonished. For what lay there now, what they had taken to be a man, was actually something completely different than what they had thought. The shirt was slightly see-through, and they could make out two things: the outlines of an undershirt and breasts. This pirate was not a man, but a woman! Will was speechless, but Jack almost seemed mesmerized.

"So, when were you going to tell us?" he asked, still staring at her. Arav sat there for a moment, then stood up and wrapped her shawl around her again.

"When we got onto a ship and got sailing. So you would keep me." She sighed. "My name is actually Aravis. It's not as though I told you I was a man, you just assumed it, like everyone else. I swear, everything else I told you was true." she said, waiting for his judgment. In reality, Jack was not angry at all. Surprised, maybe, but not angry. He smiled one of those "this is amusing" sort of smile.

"No, love. I'll keep you. You can come with us." he said, his smile never leaving his face. "Love, I'll take you on board if you give me one thing."

She was calmer now, and she removed the turban-mask to reveal a smiling-and beautiful-face. "Name it." She said softly.

"If you let me kiss your hand," he said, with that weird look in his eye. She didn't answer but gave him her hand. And Jack winked when he kissed it.

Will broke the silence. "Shall we be off?" Jack and Aravis blinked, as if they had just awakened from a trance.

"Right," Jack agreed. "Let us be off." The trio again started for the beach. It was much easier to cross than the road, for there were no guards. Aravis went first slowly, still checking around for guards. Will saw Jack stop for a moment. He was looking Aravis up and down, and he appeared rather impressed. She had a good disguise, for the shawl was big and it hid her chests fully, and dropped down so it looked much like a man's even chest. Jack seemed much more willing to give her respect now that they knew it was a her, and he was very impressed with her skill at the sword, her skill at disguise, and her beauty.

Will tapped Jack on the shoulder. He shook his head as if suddenly remembering where they were, then continued on.

"Oh, crap! Look!" Aravis pointed about 500 feet away. _The Black Pearl _was swarming with British soldiers. Aravis sat down. "Well, we could steal that one over there." The _Dauntless _lay anchored in the harbor, no guards, no sentries, and no sailors. But why all of them? Didn't the Commodore have enough sense to leave a few men behind? Will knew the answer. "They all went to the parade for the return of Commodore Norrington. The rest were chasing you, I presume," he said to Jack.

Jack only smirked and whispered to Aravis, "This should be an easy catch." She grinned and ran to the water, the two guys following close behind. She swam through the water like a fish, and climbed up the rope that the anchor was on. She got to the top with ease; Jack had some difficulty but made it quickly with the aid of Aravis; Will was a different story. He was not a pirate, and he had never done any climbing. But with the help of Jack and Aravis, he made it up too. Once they were all on board, they pulled the anchor up and hoisted the sails. After they had safely gotten away from the bay and Commodore Norrington and his men and had a good wind under their sails, Jack asked Aravis of her intents.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"We could go to Tortuga, and get a crew, and some people to beat up the Brits, and..."

"Rum?"

"Good idea."

"It is pretty far away, though."

"Well, my schedule has been kind of lacking lately," she admitted. Jack looked at her. Will passed by. And Jack thought of another question.

"Why did you want to come, young Mr. Turner?"

Will thought for a moment, but he didn't look like he was going to answer. Jack turned the wheel so hard that the pole that the sails were tied to swung around and came flying at them. Aravis jumped on top of it quickly so she didn't get rammed into, but Will got smacked by it and was lucky he grabbed on to it before he fell into the great deep sea below. Jack leaned over the rail.

"Now, young Mr. Turner," Will gasped for air but couldn't speak, so he just listened. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" He jerked the wheel back, and Will flopped off. Aravis jumped off the pole, and landed right next to Jack. From the force of the fall, she nearly pushed him over, but he regained his balance and steadied her. He smiled down at her again, and she returned his gaze.

"I suppose I must." Will said, brushing off his clothes and trying to get up at the same time. But Jack didn't seem to have noticed. He was too deep in his thoughts.

_My, _he thought. _She's a real beauty, that. More than that of all of Tortuga. _Will stared at them.

"Jack?" Will asked. He still didn't respond. He didn't awaken from his half-asleep state until Aravis spoke.

"It's a twelve day sail to Tortuga at fifty knots." Will had no idea what she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She giggled a little then spoke softly, "I forgot that you are no seaman." She smiled and turned to look at Will. "I meant that if we get a good wind, we'll get there within two weeks. But if we get a strong wind, which is very likely around here, it will be less. The auction will be held on August 29th, so we have about a month to get to Tortuga and back. Well, I'm going up to the crow's nest. That's what I did on _The Black Pearl_, that's what I am going to do now. See you gentlemen later." She started walking to the ladder to the crow's nest, but slowly, as if waiting for something.

"Wait!" There it was. What she was waiting for, Jack's voice telling her to wait. She turned around to look at him. He felt a bit silly now, but he had gotten her attention, and Will's, so he had to ask. "I will see you tonight?" Now he felt really stupid. Aravis walked up to him.

"You will." she spoke softly, so Will wouldn't hear. And with that, she walked to the ladder and climbed up to the crow's nest. _Aw, crap, _he thought. _Nighttime is so far ahead. _He went back to the wheel. Will went about swabbing the decks, checking the sails, though he knew nothing about them, checking the few weapons they had, and looking over the rail to see if any land was near. Jack was amused at his going to and fro, and his unintelligence about the sails. After Will had gone back and forth enough to make Jack dizzy, he pulled Will back and repeated the question he had asked nearly two hours ago.

"Why did you want to come with us?"

Will was silent again, and Jack was about to jerk the wheel again when he finally opened up. "Well, a friend of mine got captured a few months ago, but I wasn't able to do anything." Jack smiled. Will seemed to say that a lot. "She was taken to Tortuga by pirates." That widened Jack's weary eyes.

"She?" he asked.

"Yes. She."

"I see." Jack said, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

Will ignored Jack, and went on. "They left her there and sailed away." Jack was still curious.

"How do you know all of this?"

"They caught one of the pirates-"

"They?"

Will stiffened. He didn't like being interrogated. "-Commodore Norrington and his army-"

"Ah."

"-and squeezed the information out of him, but they were too busy to go and get her." He sighed. "So now I'd like the opportunity to go and see what became of her." Jack nodded. He was done asking questions. For now. Will, being tired, got up and stretched, then climbed below deck and found a suitable cabin to sleep in. He was sleepy, so he hopped into the bunk and was fast asleep in moments.

Jack was alone for a few hours, holding the wheel, steering past rocks, and almost falling asleep a number of times. He would have fallen asleep, but each time he started to slump, he would hear Aravis shout something like, "Wake up, sleepyhead! The sun's still shinin'!" "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" "Look, a giant rock!" Each time she did, he smiled. She thought it was funny that he almost fell asleep, but he thought it was funny that she would shout at him every time he did. Eventually it got dark, and Aravis climbed down like she said she would. She slumped over to the rail and watched the blue sea grow dark.

Jack made sure Will was still below deck, which was very easy because they could hear the faint "hoo haa hoo" of his horribly loud breathing and slight snoring, he stared at Aravis' fine features. "Where are you from?" he asked, still looking at the sea ahead of them. She turned around to look at him.

"I'm from the North," she said. She leaned on the rail, and was about to continue, but a huge black lump appeared on the starboard side, behind Aravis. She almost started speaking when she saw the odd look on Jack's face. "What's wrong?" she asked, then turned around to see what he was looking at. What she saw answered her question.

The black lump was growing bigger, and there were several more lumps behind them. It was keeping up, whatever _it _was, and making Aravis very nervous. It grew bigger and bigger until she saw something that made her nearly jump out of her skin. Jack had seen it before, and he knew what it was, so he was a bit more calm, but he still looked nervous. The lump had two beady red eyes that pierced right through you. It grew higher and higher until they could see a snout longer than Aravis herself, and they could also see two huge fangs coming out of its opened mouth.

"Jack!" Aravis screamed, and she ran over to Jack and hugged him for comfort. Jack was wide-eyed, and very worried too. He knew what it was, and she was beginning to realize. It was what terrorized the open seas, putting extreme fear into the hearts of all its victims, right before it pounced on them or smacked into the ship. It was a Sea Serpent.

_Hello. Again, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or anyone in it except (so far) Aravis. Reviewing makes me happy! Good or bad, I don't mind, but please make it constructive. I have a "big idea", so there shouldn't be a long wait for the next chapter, hopefully. Thank you for reading this far, and please Please PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy. Anyways, thankies to reviewers, and double thankies to constructive reviewers! Ta ta! _


	3. Malvalik

Hello, and thank you for reading this far. This chapter is slightly more "intense" and it is a little gross and gory. Only a little, though.

Chapter Three:

Malvalik

The Sea Serpent was growing higher and higher above the water. It was as black as coal and had scales as hard as metal. Will had been awakened by Aravis' scream, and he came climbing up above deck. He was shocked at the sight. Jack knew how to get rid of this creature, but it wouldn't be easy. He pulled out his dagger, ready to throw it at the big snake, but it surprised him by darting below the water. Its head disappeared, and the lumps behind it vanished also. This made Aravis all the more afraid. She clung to Jack, being her only comfort, and shut her eyes in terror. She was tough, but the Sea Serpent scared everyone, even Jack. He held her, but had his dagger ready. All of a sudden, the great head shot up above the water in front of the bow of the ship. Jack grabbed the wheel and-with Aravis still clinging on to him-turned the wheel sharply, so as not to hit the Sea Serpent. The ship passed it, but not before the slimy overgrown reptile reached out with its black tail and grasped Will in its scaly clutches. Jack spun the wheel around to circle the Sea Serpent. It was holding Will fast in its coils directly above wide open mouth. Aravis pulled up her courage and opened her eyes.

She almost fainted with fear, for the red tongue flickered evilly near Will's face, and he could feel the heat of its breath. He was struggling to get his sword, but it was no use.

"Love, hold the wheel." Jack told Aravis, who was still shaking. She looked up at him, and he could see that her deep blue eyes were horribly wide and almost white from fear. "You have to hold the wheel. Here, hold it like this, steady now, there you are love." he said softly, trying to calm her down. She nodded, and grabbed hold of the wheel. She held it in place so the ship would continue circling around the giant snake. Jack took his dagger and tried to steady himself. He only had one shot. He threw the dagger above the great Serpent's face. The dagger gutted into the snake's red mouth. The Sea Serpent shrieked out in pain and thrashed about wildly. In its agony, its grip on Will loosened, but he had to be careful to steady himself as the great beast bashed around. He grabbed his sword and began jabbing and ripping it around in the now blood-stained mouth. The gigantic snake reared up and screeched with such a terrible tone and so loudly that they all had to cover their ears. Aravis clutched Jack. With as much fear as she had, she might have passed out right there, but she held the little courage she had left. The Sea Serpent let go of Will-but not before he got a fearful blow in the brute's eye and grabbed Jack's dagger-and dove far beneath the surface of the water.

Aravis sighed. "Jack…"

"Don't worry, love. You did your part."

"I just…" She bit her lip. Should she tell him that her fear of snakes outweighted her love for the sea? She felt like an idiot, like a little child running from a spider in the bathroom. "I am…" She had trouble drawing the words out. "I'm afraid of snakes. Terribly afraid." She grew closer to tears, from fear, and from embarrassment. But no, she was not going to cry. She couldn't cry. Jack simply nodded. He knew.

"Can someone help me?" Will shouted out. Jack's brain clicked back to reality.

"Right." He walked over to the rail in that drunken way, grabbed the ladder-which was for the lifeboat, of course-and threw it down to Will. He climbed up with ease, seeing as it was just a ladder.

"Thank you," Will said arrogantly as he climbed on board the _Dauntless _again. Jack stumbled over to the wheel and began steering it again. But now he had company. Well, he had some enjoyable company and some non enjoyable company. "Well, I shall take the crow's nest now, since I haven't yet." Will climbed up the ladder to the crow's nest. That left Jack and Aravis alone. Now he only had enjoyable company.

"So, you were saying that you were from the North? Where?" Jack asked. She sat down on a bench which was facing the wheel, made for the purpose of having council with the captain.

"Well, I'm from Zetan, an island a bit north of Tortuga," she replied. "It is one of the Derindé Islands. I used to sail to Tortuga often, getting supplies and trinkets, going to the regular sword fighting Tournaments, often winning a few casks of rum," she added. Jack grinned at the thought of rum.

"Zetan?" he asked. "I've been there once or twice before. I-" he stopped. Aravis had gone dead-pale. Jack turned around to see what she was looking at. _This is it, _he thought. _This is the end of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. _What lay ahead of him on the port bow was the great head, one bright red eye piercing right through Aravis, the other bloody and half-shut. Its gaping mouth was bleeding profusely. Jack was getting sweaty, while Aravis nearly fainted. The Sea Serpent had given up, had it not? It rose up high again, but then stopped when it was as high as the ship was wide. _Oh, crap. _Jack knew what it was doing. "Aravis!" he yelled, but it was too late. The huge beast dove forward and swallowed up the fear-frozen Aravis. Will came down from the crow's nest, and he and Jack attempted hack at the Sea Serpent's scales. It was no use. The scales were hard as rock.

Everything hurt. There was very little light. She opened her eyes. There was only a pink ceiling, and everything was squishy. She gasped and sat up. How was she still alive?

"Will! It's not going to work! We have to poison the scales! Get the vinegar! Snakes hate it!" Jack shouted.

She felt her sword. She was going to get back at this thing, inside out.

"I don't think we have any!" Will shouted back. He came running towards Jack.

"Alright, I'll look for it myself," Jack said, and dashed toward the ship's kitchen.

She gutted the giant snake with her sword, and pushed so hard that it went all the way through.

"Jack! She's still alive! Her sword pushed through!" Will shouted, and Jack came running.

"By Tortuga, she must be a real fighter to survive that," Jack whispered to himself.

She pulled the sword upward, intending to behead-or, beneck, or bebody, if you like-the creature.

Jack pulled out his sword again, and stabbed at the gash where Aravis' sword had cut, and he pushed downward, seeing her intention.

While all this was happening, the Sea Serpent, being very slow, was nearing the starboard bow.

"Hurry! It's getting close to the edge!" Will shrieked, bouncing up and down and reprimanding Jack for not going any faster.

Jack stopped for a moment and sighed in frustration. "Shut up, or I'll have you do this," he said with a bit of humor and superiority in his voice. "Or maybe I'll throw you in the hole, and that would be even more fun." Will stood still at that remark, and he also stopped telling Jack what to do. "Go get the vinegar."

She hacked and chopped at the top of the sea snake's belly. The hole was big enough to fit through by now, but she was going to get rid of this thing once and for all.

Jack ripped his sword between the scales of the vile creature. He grunted, as it was no easy job. Will came bounding back with a bottle of vinegar in his hand. "Ah, about time," Jack commented. He handed Will his bloody sword and took the bottle. Will cut away at the Sea Serpent while Jack opened the cork and poured most of the contents into the huge cut they had created. The Sea Serpent screeched in pain, and swung its head about wildly.

Aravis was knocked over by a sudden wave of movement under her feet. She got up again, and continued tearing at the side of the beast. She was more than half way done.

Jack took the remaining vinegar and jumped inside the hole, into the belly next to Aravis. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, but they weren't done. She kept hacking away at the blubbery pink stomach, while Jack ran up the belly towards the throat. He had a plan.

Will kept on bashing the skin between the scales, hoping that they would make it in time.

Jack dashed up the throat, holding the bottle with care. He put a drop of vinegar onto the tongue, so the Sea Serpent would open its mouth. It did, and he climbed steadily up the snout. When he had gotten up high enough, he poured the remaining contents into the beast's good eye. It shrieked and shut its eye, while he jumped down into the mouth again and ran back to Aravis. They slashed and tore away at the floor of the monster's belly while steadying themselves against the rocking of the Sea Serpent. They had a mere two feet before they would cut through, but the giant snake was going faster now, and its snout was very close to the railing of the starboard bow. It was hard work, and the back was wiggling like crazy, seeing as it was almost cut off. The snake's head ran over the rail.

"Get out!" Jack yelled, and he pulled Aravis out of the hole. She seemed disappointed that they couldn't behead the creature. "Even Malvalik couldn't survive that," Jack muttered under his breath, but Aravis heard him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"The Malvalik. The terror of the seas, they are. Rare Sea Serpents that can stand unbearable pain. But even those could not stand an almost beheading." Jack informed her. She winced at the "almost". They saw the snake try to dive, but its head ripped off because of the weight. Aravis smiled, for they had beheaded the snake, like she had wished. The tail hung from the rail of the ship, and Jack gently nudged it off.

The "crew" was not a sight to behold. Jack was bloody and sweating, and had accidentally spilled some vinegar on himself, Will did not look much better, but Aravis was in the worst shape of all. Her shirt was torn where the great Sea Serpent had jabbed her when it was swallowing her, she was slimy with stomach acid and snake saliva, she was bloody almost everywhere, and she was soaked in sweat. They were all very tired, but someone always had to be steering the ship.

"I will keep steering, for the island of Kamar is not far ahead. You two go on to bed. Don't worry." Jack smiled. What was there to worry about besides being eaten by Sea Serpents?

Aravis started to go below deck, but she smiled and whispered, "Goodnight, Jack." And with that, she climbed below deck.

"Goodnight," he whispered after her.

_Yay! I'm done! Now, review! Yay! There wasn't much sappy stuff between Jack and Aravis this time, for the sake of intensity! Next chapter might take a little while, I haven't thought of anything to put next yet, so it might take some time. Yeah. Goodbye. _


	4. Kamar

Hi! Thank you for reading this far and not passing out for lack of oxygenetical stories…or something like that. Yeah, this chapter is kinda slow, sorry about that. Anyway, please read and review! Thank you!

Chapter Four:

Kamar

When Aravis awoke the next morning-she made herself decent and hygienically decent-she climbed above deck and noticed that they were docked at a nice, small island that had very nice scenery. It had a big hill, all covered in grass and trees, and she could barely make out the small houses perched atop the hill. There was a ring of the houses, all circling a rather large pen. She could tell that there were animals inside it, but she couldn't make them out.

She went below deck to wake up Will, and to get some breakfast. As she passed Jack's cabin, she saw him, sleeping as soundly as a snorer. (I'd say baby, but my nephew came to visit recently, and, well, let's just say they don't sleep very soundly) He didn't actually snore, but she saw an empty bottle in his hand. It said, "Genuine Caribbean Pirate's Rum" on the label. She thought about waking him up, but decided that he probably hadn't slept much, so she passed on. Will was sleeping as well, but she didn't know if he was decent under the covers. Aravis did not want him to be indecent and for her to wake him up. Jack would get suspicious. And she did not like Will. She got some bread, and made herself some toast, and she set aside another for Jack. Will could make his own.

In about an hour, Jack woke up, and he came to the below deck kitchen table, where Aravis had set aside the toast. He ate it, for he was a little drunk and didn't realize it might not be his own. Aravis watched him from a stool, where she sat, perched, like a bird.

"So, are we planning to go ashore?" she asked him. His mouth was full, so he waited a moment.

"Aye. I plan to get some supplies and-" he was interrupted by a question from her.

"Supplies meaning rum?" she asked, grinning a bit.

"Aye. You're good. How'd you know?" he had a question of his own, to which she just smiled.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, the rum is all gone, and, that about sums it up," she said, which made him break into a grin.

"Well, we'll be going ashore, and, we'll probably spend a day or two here. Does that answer your question?" She smiled. And then they heard a crash. Will emerged from his room, and Aravis and Jack clicked back to the realization that Will had a rather large bruise on his face. Aravis grinned at him and tilted her head sideways in question.

"Nothing happened…" he began.

"Sure…" she commented. She snickered to herself. "Well, we'd best be going, aye? The sun's already high in the sky. Let's go." Aravis said. "Of course, the choice is up to you, Captain." Jack glowed with the pride of being called "Captain".

"Right," he agreed. "To Kamar." And with that, the trio climbed above deck, lowered the lifeboat-which could be used as a longboat as well-and rowed to shore. Will rowed, while Aravis and Jack sat next to each other.

"So," she started. "are there any exciting things to do on this island?" she asked Jack.

"It depends on what you call exciting. If you mean drinking rum and running around on the beach and singing pirate songs, then yes." he replied. She laughed, but then asked him again.

"I mean seriously, Jack. Like, Tournaments, or camels, or horses, or things like that."

"Of course. The natives on this island have camels and horses. Didn't you see the pen atop the hill?" he questioned.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell what animals were inside. But, are there Tournaments?"

"You don't expect a band of primitive natives to have Tournaments, do you?" He laughed a bit, but ended in a, "No. There are no Tournaments on Kamar." She sighed. The boat reached the shore, and the three tied the lifeboat to a tree near the shore. Then they started their long trudge up the hill. "We go left here, there is a path right…there," Jack instructed. Aravis smiled. He must have been to this island many times. They followed the path that lead up the hill, and Will stumbled a few times, but he recovered, much to the dismay of Aravis. They eventually made it to the top, where, surprisingly, all the natives knew English!

"Hello! Jack!" one of the natives yelled from his house, and he bounded up to the trio. He was dressed in feathery clothes, and what appeared to be goat skin. Another native, but a child this time, came bouncing next to the other.

"Jacksie! Jacksie!" cried the little one.

"Ayasha. Good to see you," Jack said as he picked up the little girl. "Creol. I see you and your family are doing well." The other natives waved, but continued their work. Will and Aravis were amazed at all the crafts that hung from doorposts, poles, and trees. There were weaved baskets, colored blankets, beaded bracelets, and many more creative crafts.

"Jack, you didn't tell me they could do this," she said in awe. "Wow. My gosh, look at all this stuff, man. Wow."

"They'll sell it to you, if you like. Want to look around?" he asked her.

"Sure. Yeah," she agreed quickly. So, Creol-who was the chief and was the one who had greeted Jack-led them on a tour around the village, though Jack knew it well, and he also showed them the artifacts which were for sale for the passing ships. There were constructed houses, made with real wood, and not huts, like Will had expected. They ate some food, which was eggs, and some bacon, which Aravis said was very delicious, and they had a certain juice which Jack said not to drink too much of, but he was too late and she drank the whole glass. They continued on, but Jack had to help her a little to keep steady from the juice. They came to a certain house that had many blankets, and Aravis turned pale at the sight of one. Jack saw her whiteness, and turned to see what she saw. It was a blanket that had a picture of a snake weaved into it. The scales were black, the eyes a bright red. It came at her, she could see the part of its neck where it may have been stitched together, and she saw the eyes, gimpy, bloody, but still staring hard into her. It opened its mouth to show the skulls of the innocent people it had devoured. It was just about to swallow her up when…

"Aravis!" Jack turned her around so she couldn't see the picture anymore. "That juice, it can be a hallucinogen sometimes," Jack explained. She nodded, but then he pulled her close. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. She nodded again. Their faces were only inches apart. His dark brown eyes stared warmly into her deep blue sea ones.

"You want to buy a camel? They not many moneys!" Creol advertised.

"Camels?" Aravis asked. She grinned questioningly at Jack, much like a small child would do. Jack thought a moment.

"How much?" Aravis grinned very strangely.

"Only a few!" She pulled out her wallet and handed the native the money. The native chief raised his eyebrows in amazment at the amount of money. He showed Aravis over to the pen of camels. "Here we are. Nicey camels. We likes them, yes yes. Which one you like?" Creol asked her.

"Jack? What do you think?" she asked. He walked up to the pen. Just as he did, a camel spit very close to his feet.

"Not that one," he said. Aravis giggled. He met eyes with one camel. They stared at each other for a minute. "That one." He pointed to a young dromedary camel, the same one he had stared at. The chief nodded his head and grabbed a rope that hung to the fence, and went into pen through a small gate, tied the camel's muzzle, and led it back to where Jack and Aravis were standing. She took the rope, and gently pet the muzzle.

"Keanu. After…well, that's what we should name…" she stopped to look underneath. "Him."

"Keanu?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. We'd better see what Will is up to," he said, gagging silently. They found Will still looking at the colored blankets. Aravis stood behind Keanu and pet him gently, so as to distract herself from the picture. She heard Jack say, "I know this one is pretty! But you are sickening if you think it's tasty!" Aravis went pale. Will was actually eating that blanket? She shivered, and kept petting Keanu, trying to banish the picture of the snake from her mind. "Fine, be that way!" Jack sighed. "Buy this one! It has a brain on it!" He rolled his eyes and came back to Aravis. "Sorry, love. He's such a pain." Aravis nodded. He took her hand. He knew what she felt. Will marched back in that way he does, like the "I'm so cool" way, but it really looks like a duck with a stick up its butt.

"I bought this one instead," he said proudly. There was a picture of the island weaved into this one. It was very pretty. _Wow,_ Jack thought. _He actually has some good taste. _

"Jack, I'm gonna look at the blankets, okay?" She stepped around Keanu, and looked over the many blankets. "A camel!" she shouted.

_Hi! Again! Yeah, I had the whole camel thing because I am crazy about camels!__ Right. __Now for the Name Meanings: __Keanu means Cool Mountain Breeze. It's Hawaiian. I know, this is Pirates of the Caribbean, not Pirates of Hawaii. Oh, and I didn't write Keanu because I like Keanu Reeves, I wasn't even thinking about him when I wrote the name. Yeah. __Creol comes from Creola, which means Native to The Land. __Ayasha means Little One. Get it? I said, "cried the little one". I know. Bad pun. __'Kay, I gotta go. So, see ya'll later! My next chappie shouldn't be long! I hope! Bye! _


	5. A Romantic Ride

Hi! It's me, again. I just want to warn you that this entire chapter is a romance scene between Jack and Aravis. Yeah, fluffy romance. Get me a bucket. It's fun to write, though. Anyway, this chapter is slow and boring and is an unnecessary chapter, but I felt like making it. So, you can skip it if you don't like fluffy romance. Just get the hint that Jack and Aravis are starting (starting? Starting! Did I say starting?) to warm up to each other. Yeah. Oh, one more thing. If you are going to read this, don't worry about anything "bad", because I'm keepin' this story rated PG ½! Or something. Okay, I'm not going to spoil it anymore. Bye.

Chapter Five:

A Horribly Fluffy Scene Between Aravis and Jack (cough)

A Romantic Ride

Aravis snatched up the blanket, pulled out her wallet, and tossed the money to the native. She placed the blanket over Keanu, and pulled the rope tight into a knot by the other on the lead, so that she had constructed some simple reins. She swung herself over Keanu, right below the hump, and held the reins like an expert camel trainer.

"You know quite a lot, don't you?" asked Jack, rather amused.

"Well, I should, seeing as my family…well, my mother was a camel trader, and I helped her out, and my father was a swordsman, so he taught me." She replied. "Want a ride?" He raised his eyebrows, but then swung over behind Aravis.

Will pranced up to them, and said, "I'll keep browsing. I like it here." Jack leaned over and whispered something in Will's ear, and Aravis could hear the jingling of coins, which, she presumed, were probably transferred from Jack to Will's wallet. She grinned in delight, wondering what Jack wanted Will to buy. Jack then wrapped his arms around her waist, and gripped the sides of the camel tightly. Aravis took the hint, and she whipped the reins. They sped past the village, and they felt the wind in their hair. Aravis loved the feel of it, their speed and the wind.

"I can show you around Kamar, if you like," Jack proposed. (not THAT kind of proposed)

"Of course!" she giddily replied. So, while Aravis directed Keanu to go slowly, Jack explained the details about the island, and showed her the interesting parts, and showed her the beautiful parts, and told her of the legends that were told about the island. They went past valley lakes, and mountain streams, and waterfalls, and Aravis discovered that this island was very relaxing, and that she should come here more often. But most likely not by herself. There were animals roaming free on the island, because the natives sometimes had let them free, and sometimes they wouldn't touch that kind of animal because it was scary or they had bad experiences with it, or it didn't taste very good. Aravis dreaded the thought of the natives eating camels, but Jack explained that they only raised camels for their milk and for selling and for riding.

Aravis was reminded of the Sea Serpent when they passed a stream and a flying fish darted above the water. Jack gently told her that they were only fish, and that Sea Serpents only thrived back in the channel between Kamar and Port Royal. She was slightly comforted by this, but she feared the thought of having to go back through the channel. But she eventually forgot her fears from the beauty of the scenery. It was overpowering, and she thought it would make a good painting. The hill was a bright, lively green, the streams a clear blue, the trees a deep, luscious green, and the sky a fine, light blue. It was perfect.

When they had made a whole circle around the island, they came to a stream. Aravis and Jack hopped off Keanu, and took a drink. Aravis let Keanu drink too, for he was just as thirsty. After she had refreshed herself, Aravis looked up in the sky. The sun was already very low, and she guessed that it was around suppertime. "Why don't we run around the island once more, and then we go back to the village," she suggested.

"Sounds as good a plan as any," Jack decided. He helped her back over Keanu, and he climbed up as well, and they sped off. It was lovely, going so fast with someone whom you liked and they liked you, and it was such a beautiful place you couldn't help but feel relaxed and merry. Aravis laughed in a giddy way, for she had never had so much fun. Jack merely smiled. It was fun.

It only took them about half an hour to go in a full circle, as Keanu was a good bred camel and he was strong and fast. It seemed like thirty seconds to the merry duo, who were extremely happy by now. Will was not around to spoil things, the scenery was beautiful, they both liked each other, and they were going so fast! When they had made a second full circle, Aravis and Jack got off of Keanu, and she held the lead with one hand while holding hands with Jack with the other. They walked steadily up the hill, and they talked about sword fighting, and the Tournaments, and rum.

When they made it up the hill, the natives had already begun supper. It was a tasty pork, and they had bananas and some grapes and grape juice. There was some of the strange juice, but Aravis decided not to have any. They ate, and Aravis discovered that the natives had learned to make their own special kind of rum, from the sugarcane and molasses they had, and from trading with the merchant vessels. Jack bought three casks of it, and Aravis giggled when she saw the amount. He loaded two casks onto _The Dauntless_, and kept the other for their time on the island. He brought his "special cup" from the ship, which he had left in his cabin. Aravis bought a bottle from the natives, as she wasn't such a large drinker. Will had fallen asleep in one of the hammocks that was in a shelter squeezed among the houses for guests. Both Jack and Aravis were relieved by this, and they ran down the hill to the beach together.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" the drunken couple sang as they danced around a small campfire. Keanu lay by it, and merely spit in disgust. "We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, drink up me hearties, yo ho! We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up, me hearties yo ho! We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, drink up, me hearties, yo ho! We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up, me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

"I love this song!" Jack drunkenly shouted. Aravis giddily laughed. They took arms and spun around, until they fell onto the soft sand.

"Jack," Aravis started, only slightly swaying. "That song is repulsive," she said, being sarcastic, but drunk at the same time.

"I know!" They both laughed. He whispered unevenly, "That's why I love it." She laughed again.

"Jack, Jack. You are a bad man."

"Pirate," he reminded her. He smiled.

"I know, Jack. That's what I like about you. You're a good man," she said, not sounding as though she were confused. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant, or even said.

"Love, you are terribly confusing."

"I know," she said trickster-like. For a moment he wondered if she really was drunk, but then she started making sand angels. Aravis, in her right mind anyway, would not do that. Then she sat up, and stared boldly into Jack's face. "What? You're looking at me like I'm crazy or something!" He tried to hide a small laugh.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked, his voice betraying his amusement.

"No reason." He thought on that, trying to figure out if she was crazy or…crazy. Maybe she was just drunk. Maybe he was drunk. Maybe they both were drunk. He stuck with that one. "Well, we had better go to bed, before we are so tired we can hardly stay awake when we try to get up tomorrow," she decided.

"But we haven't drunk all the rum yet!" he argued. _Rum, nice rum_, he thought.

"Why, no we haven't. Let's stay up all night so we can see the sunrise together." She had said it in such an un-drunken and un-ironical way that Jack thought she might be serious.

"Good idea." So they sat, leaning on Keanu's side and each other. They sat for a while, Jack chugging down his cup and refilling it, Aravis chugging down her bottle and requesting he give her some, but it always ended in either a "No," or a "Love, alright, but just this once," which, usually turned out to be not true in either statement. "Let's sing the rest." She nodded and laughed again, and they started the last verse. "We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, drink up, me hearties, yo ho! Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"

"Jack, seriously, we should go to bed." They had stayed up horribly late, or early, if you will, and the sun's light was casting a line of yellow just above the horizon. It had not come up yet, but would very soon. "But first…" her voice trailed off. She had set her empty bottle on the sand and was leaning over Jack. She leaned in close, so she could smell the very alcohol in his breath. Aravis plopped down in his lap. She leaned in a little more, and they sealed a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her close. He could feel her hair fall down and tingle his neck. She could feel his arms holding her waist. They broke apart, and they stared at each other for a long time. He stared drunk-like into her deep blue eyes. "We must sleep now," she said, talking as though she were his mother. She slid a loose strand of his hair back behind his ear and gently touched his face with her hand. It felt like a massage, but it only lasted for a few seconds. He grasped her hand, and kissed it lightly. "Goodnight, Jack." She stumbled to the other side of Keanu and lay down there.

"Goodnight, love." Jack sighed in amazement. She had kissed him. But she was drunk. _My rum, she's beautiful. And a good kisser, too. My. _His thoughts were interrupted by Keanu. It's head had twitched, startling Jack. He lay back on Keanu's hump, guzzled the last of his rum, and fell asleep.

Aravis was happy. She had kissed someone on the lips once before, but it wasn't all that exciting. And he had died. But now, Jack was exciting and amusing, and fun to be around. She yawned, and could barely make out the sound of his snoring. It was quiet, but definitely there. She giggled silently. He was very amusing. And everything had gone right today. Well, mostly. She could have cut out Will and the Sea Serpent hallucinations, but everything else was wonderful. The rum, Jack, the scenery, Keanu, Jack, everything. _Everything_,she thought. She yawned once more, then went to sleep.

_It's Cousin It! Not really, but anyway. Yuck, fluff. Yes, I did get that scene partially from the movie. Yeah. The lyrics to the song, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me" was posted by so go thank them for being cool and posting the song. I guess it wouldn't be "mountain streams", and it would be "hill streams", but that doesn't sound very romantic. I like the "wind in their hair" part. It made me laugh. Yeah, I'm laughing at my own jokes again. Go ahead, make fun of me. I will zap you with my 9-volt computer! BUAHAHAHA! Does anyone ever wonder what actually goes on inside Jack's head? Besides me? Just wondering. _


	6. The Interceptor

Yay! My fluffy chapter is finally over and we can get back to the action! Well, my chapter that had nothing but fluffiness is done, but…Warning: Slight Fluffiness. Not much, though. Well, there's a few times when they make out, but…it's not too bad, and this story IS about fluffy romance and action! And this chapter has both! So, now you all can be happy. Right. Chapter time!

Chapter Six:

The Commodore and the _Interceptor _

As he woke up, Jack could smell the scent of a burned out campfire. Aravis was watching him from a rock nearby. She was like a stalker! But a pretty dang hot one…her hair fell all the way to her waist, a very light brown that seemed blonde at some angles, but brown was the dominant color. Her eyes were a deep sea blue; he could stare at them all day. And she had some pretty fine features, as well. He clicked back to life when she spoke.

"You sleep a really long time," she said, smiling.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he stretched out.

"It's already afternoon. Not too late, though. I woke up at about noon."

"You don't sleep very long," he concluded. "Six hours?"

"Seven. The proper amount of sleep for a normal, healthy person." She smiled. He was still a little drunk; he probably had a hangover. "We better go, we've been here long enough. We have a dead line, you know," she reminded him. He stood up, and cocked his neck.

"That camel hump is as soft as a pillow. Very nice," he said, getting completely off the subject. Aravis rolled her eyes. She sat on Keanu, then tapped his neck, and he stood up, throwing Jack off balance.

"See you at the village," she giggled, and sped off, leaving Jack in the dust. He ran after her.

She laughed as he stumbled into the village, where she was eating some bread and pork while on Keanu. He smiled, but sat down and ate quickly. Will was bargaining with one of the natives about an outrageous price. After they had eaten, Aravis found some more supplies for herself and Keanu, such as a brush for him, a saddle, a proper pair of reins, some hay and wheat, some rum, a crate of vegetables, a crate of fruit, some dried pork, and grape juice. She loaded these things onto Keanu, and climbed into the lifeboat with him lying down in the middle. She rowed to the boat, and pulled up all the objects, but then she thought of something. How would she get Keanu onto the ship?

Jack and Will grumbled as they swam to the boat, as Aravis had taken the lifeboat. They climbed up the ladder, while Keanu sat in the boat in the water behind them. "How do we get him up here?" she asked them, pacing back and forth.

"We could heave him up," Will suggested, but by the look on her face, he guessed it wasn't a good suggestion.

"I have an idea," began Jack. "Why don't we heave up the boat with him in it? We have to pull up the boat anyway." Aravis pondered this for a moment.

"But he'd be too heavy for the three of us to pull up," she contradicted.

"Then why don't we get the natives to help us? We could pay them a bit, and they will gladly help." Jack was right. Aravis nodded her head.

"Good idea," she said. "Let's go." So, they went back to the island and requested the natives to help them, and, with a little encouragement from the pounds Jack held out, they were swimming to the boat as fast as they could.

So, with the help of the natives, Keanu got on board, and the trio started to sail again.

Aravis was in the crow's nest, and she saw it. "Jack!" she shouted, and he came to the ladder immediately.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"The _Interceptor_! It's following us! We have to hurry!" Jack turned around. Sure enough, there were white sails on the horizon. A British flag flew on the mast. He could make out the words, "_Interceptor_" on the side of the ship when he looked through his spyglass.

"Do you have your sword with you, love?" he called up the ladder.

"Aye, Jack!"

"And your dagger?"

"Aye!"

"Then come down to the fighting deck!" he commanded. This was not the end. She climbed down about halfway, then jumped. She landed in his arms, but there was no time for staring now. "Draw your swords," Jack said boldly. They all did so. "We will not die today," he said loudly. "The Commodore's ship is a pride, but not enough for ol' Jack and his lass," he whispered to Aravis. She grinned.

"Jack, one thing before we fight," she said.

"What, love?" She drew him close and kissed him, not long like before, but still warm. Will just stared. Then she backed away, and put her turban-mask back over her head. The Commodore mustn't see her face. He put two fingers to his temple, then brought them outward. She smiled beneath her mask. "Not in front of the Commodore, savvy?" She laughed silently, then she shook her head.

"No. Not in front of the Commodore." Aravis held her swords tightly. She may have been afraid of sea snakes, but she was not afraid of a battle. And she was not afraid of some Commodore, either. She had seen plenty of battles, and she wasn't nervous in the least.

Will, however, who had not seen many battles and was never actually in any, so he was dead-scared. He had also never fought against the law, either. He was sweating, and he had to keep telling himself not to drop the sword. He was hyperventilating, afraid that Commodore Norrington would catch him and brand him. And Elizabeth was still out there!

Jack simply stood, waiting for his judgement. If they did get overrun and out numbered, one of two things would happen. Either Aravis would be caught too, and then he would have some company to be with for his last few days in the mortal world, or Aravis wouldn't be caught and she might be able to help get him out of jail. Might.

The _Interceptor_ was getting closer to them. But Jack had a new plan. He whispered a few things to his teammates, because the _Interceptor _was so close that it was almost within earshot. Will went below deck and grabbed all their precious belongings. Jack and Aravis pulled a rather large plank from the deck, and held it ready. Will came back up from below deck and handed Aravis all of their belongings and a few of their supplies. He then helped Jack hold it right next to the rail. Aravis attached the items to Keanu, and held his rope.

"All men aboard _The_ _Dauntless_! We'll show them who's boss!" the Commodore commanded, and all the men swung over to _The Dauntless_ on ropes from the mast. Jack and Will pushed down the plank so it reached from _The Dauntless _to the _Interceptor_. Jack walked across it with Aravis leading Keanu across it, and Will close behind. As soon as they got on board, Jack and Will pulled the plank up and threw it into the water. Jack watched in amusement as the Commodore attempted to have his men swing back across, but Aravis would either cut their ropes before they had a grip, or she would fight them and knock them over the edge.

"Well, don't just stand there, Jack! Help me out!" Aravis shouted to Jack, for she was, by now, very tired.

"Why, love? You're doing just fine," he said sarcastically, but she gave him "the look", so he helped her beat down Norrington's men. One man was extremely good, and Aravis had to single-handedly fight him because it took so long, and Jack took care of the other men. She eventually just kicked him and rammed into him so that he fell over the edge.While she were knocking him off the edge, Jack asked "Do you happen to have a gun, love?" She handed him a pistol. He shot a perfect bull's eye at the rudder of _The_ _Dauntless_. "Do you mind, love?" he asked her. She shook her head. He blew out _The Dauntless_' sails. The _Interceptor_ sped ahead of _The Dauntless_, and the Commodore yelled in anger.

"The bloody pirate has got the _Interceptor_! Worthless men! I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," he muttered. "Load the guns!" he yelled.

"But sir," said one of his assistants. "Captain Sparrow disabled them and took the ammo, as it seems." Commodore Norrington groaned, but could not do anything.

Jack turned around to face _The Dauntless_. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" he shouted to the Commodore, emphasizing on the "almost".

"Jack," Aravis scolded, but she was laughing a little. "You shouldn't rub it in!" She sighed in triumph. "The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow escapes again," she muttered, and Jack laughed.

The sun was going down, and Jack steered the wheel with Aravis at his side. She had pulled off her turban-mask, for Commodore Norrington was no longer there. "You kissed me," Jack said.

"Oh, Jack. Jack, Jack! You must understand women's intuition." She spoke softly, and tried to cover up her sarcasm.

Jack looked at her simply. "I see. You had me convinced," he said completely sarcastically. He had been holding the wheel, but now he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "I almost believed you," he whispered, then he closed the gap between them. Will just stared. They were making out already! Jack's arms held her waist tightly, while Aravis' arms grasped his neck. They kissed for hours, or so it seemed. They finally let go.

"Jack, I think you understand now," she whispered, her sweet breath tickling his neck. She took a step forward, and he leaned against the wheel. Their lips sealed again. Will interrupted them.

"Look! A giant rock! We'll hit it!" he yelled, trying to break them up in an arrogant way. They just ignored him. When they finally separated, Jack smiled.

"Look, Aja. There are small Tournaments there," he explained. Aravis smiled.

"Good. Then let us be off to Aja. Maybe we can get some more rum," she suggested. Jack grinned. "Maybe you and I could fight it out."

"I don't think so." Jack shook his head. He didn't want to get himself in that deep.

"Well, I'm going up to the crow's nest again," she concluded.

"Isn't that dangerous?" he asked jokingly.

"Very funny. Oh, and one more thing, Jack." She smiled at him.

"What, love?" he asked. She grabbed his neck and pulled him close so they shared one more kiss. When they finished, she daintily waved and winked at him, and then climbed up to the crow's nest. "Women's intuition."

_Yallo! I got a mini laptop! It's so cool! Yeah. Jack Sparrow outwitted the Commodore again, savvy? Yeah, I know Jack and Aravis have only known each other for two days, but Jack is a bit rush-y, and they spent the ENTIRE time together. Well, close. Just so you know, Aja means goat. I thought it would be funny. When Will said, "Look, a giant rock!", that was the one time I liked him. Right! Review responses! Listen, I don't actually do review responses on my story, I private message people. It helps me keep track of how big my files are, so they can all be about the same length. Sorry if you get angry and want to beat me with a large stick, but that's how I do it. This is a terribly long Author's note. But I will mention people. Thank you to **Rabid Rabbit's Rampage**, **crazyloverofboys**, and **OneStEpFrOmThEeDgE**_._Thankies! _


	7. The Wench

Hi. There isn't very much fluff in this chapter, thankfully, just some kissing scenes, but it's basically them at the next island. There's still no bad "stuff", but there's a "chick fight" shall we say. Or, more like, I say. Yeah. I'm done.

Chapter Seven:

The Wench

Jack pulled the wheel to left, and called out, "Aravis, love, come down; we're there!" She climbed down from the crow's nest, and Will threw the anchor over after Jack had nagged him four times.

"Well, it appears that the water comes to an abrupt end, like there's an underwater cliff," Aravis noticed. "That means that Keanu can come with us!" she exclaimed. Will rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jack elbowed him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Will asked stupidly. Jack ignored him. The _Interceptor_ edged next to the abrupt shore, and Jack and Will jumped off the ship, and pulled the rope of the anchor. The ship slid slowly toward the beach, and Aravis pulled open a large window below deck. She jumped through it and landed on the soft sand. She was holding Keanu's lead, and she tugged gently. Keanu's head appeared out the window, and he slowly and cautiously stepped out the window.

The trio and the camel walked to the village, which was centered around a small valley. The slope of the valley was very steep, as if it were man-made. The village houses were large, but few. One was labeled "The Caribbean Cafe", while another was labeled "The Silver Stallion", but one drew their attention. It read, "The Jack Sparrow Inn".

"'The Jack Sparrow Inn'?" Aravis asked. Jack sighed. He had forgotten about that.

"I was nothing more than an almost innocent bystander," Jack replied.

"Jack..." Aravis urged.

"Alright, I might have saved an innocent girl's-"

"Girl?"

"Yes, girl. I might have saved a girl's life, and that particular girl might have been the owner of an inn, so she might have named it after me," Jack explained.

"Oh! I get it now," Aravis giggled. "Some girl you saved had the hots for you!" Will raised his eyebrows.

"I keep telling her to name it the Captain Jack Sparrow Inn, but she's always daydreaming when I come in."

"Well," Aravis assured him. "I'll be there this time to watch your back-or front." They walked inside the "Captain" Jack Sparrow Inn, after Aravis had tied Keanu to a tree nearby. They saw a lady inside behind a desk. She was wearing a very revealing bright red dress.

"Oh, Jack!" she cooed, and she walked over to him and kissed his cheek, attempting to kiss his lips, but he turned his face. "Oh," she said plainly, when she saw Will and Aravis, but mostly when she saw Aravis. "Jack, darling, who are these..." she had trouble drawing the words out. "People?"

"Well, 'darling', this is Aravis..." he had said sarcastically and high "darling", but now he frowned. "What is your last name, love?" The lady squinted despisingly at Aravis when he said "love".

"Naja." Aravis despised this lady already. She didn't know why, but she did.

"Right. Aravis Naja, and this...young man is Will Turner. Love, this is Ciara Velot," he introduced.

Ciara took the chance to show Jack off in front of Aravis. "He saved me from those wolves," she said sweetly. "I think someone tried to sic them on me." She tried to be dramatic, but failed "dramatically". She could see that Aravis wasn't very impressed, so she cooed to Jack, "Jack, darling, could I see you for a moment?"

"Sure," he answered. Aravis smirked at Ciara that he hadn't said "love". Ciara smirked that he had been seduced by her. She grasped his hand and led him to a back room. They were in there a very short while, until they heard an abrupt "No", and something muffled. Aravis dashed into the room to see Ciara pulling Jack by the hands and lips to a bright red bed. Aravis pulled her eyes away from the color, but memories flashed before her eyes. Bright, red, beady eyes staring through her, it's mouth gaping, bleeding, bone-filled, and for one split second she could see the very cracks of a skull deep within the beast's stomach. She flashed back to reality. Ciara and Jack were nearing the bed. Aravis swiftly pulled out her left sword and nearly cut off Ciara's lip. She put her sword away quickly, ready to hold Jack back.

Ciara quickly put her hand to her mouth, and screamed. "AAAIIIEEEKKK!" Jack was going to rush to her side, but Aravis grabbed his hand. She widened her eyes,and didn't say anything,but he got the message. She took things drastically, and she pulled Jack close, meeting lips again. Ciara looked up to see her crush making out with some stealer-girl. Why couldn't this girl get a guy of her own?

Before they were done kissing, Aravis was slapped hard on the face. She shot her head towards Ciara, who glared back. "You sleazy wench!" Aravis shrieked. She was just about to slap Ciara, but Jack refereed them.

"Woah! Woah ladies! Why don't we settle this over a duel?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Jack." Aravis still glared at her.

"A duel!" she protested.

"Aye, I challenge you to a duel," Aravis boldly offered, but then she whispered to Will and Jack, "Do either one of you have a glove? I'd like to slap her." Jack grinned, but Will shook his head. Aravis opened her eyes wide. "You don't actually like her, do you, Will?" she asked silently, grinning.

Ciara took another chance. "Jack, darling, do you have a sword I could borrow?" she asked while stroking his hair. He did not like that at all.

"Yes...but don't wreck it," he said unloving-ly. She gladly took it, and the small party trotted down to the valley, with Jack and Aravis riding on Keanu, and Will and Ciara standing side by side. Aravis saw her kissing and licking Jack's sword. When they had made it to the valley, Jack explained the trouble to the Tournament master. Since the Tournaments were not starting yet, he agreed to loan the stage to them for a low price. Also, after Jack told the man that Aravis was a pirate and a "friend", he decided he might even referee, and he grinned when Jack said "friend".

"Begin!"

Aravis was allowed only one sword, for Ciara had insisted on a fair fight. She held out her sword, and Ciara held out hers, so they crossed. Then the match began. Aravis blocked several bad blows, and she made three scratches on her bone. An _A _was formed again. Aravis found that Ciara wasn't as bad as she had assumed. In fact, Ciara managed to keep her skin for about twenty minutes, but, as she had suspected, couldn't throw any blows of her own. Ciara took only a moment to wipe the sweat from her forehead, but Aravis was quick. She swiped her sword down, so that it knocked Ciara's, or Jack's, sword, out of her hand. She cried out, but the referee shouted first.

"And, obviously, Aravis has the upper hand, so, Ciara, would you like to quit now or would you like Aravis to slice off your head first?" he said sarcastically. Ciara glared at Aravis. Aravis held her sword conveniently in the middle of Ciara's throat. Aravis cocked her head.

"So, what would you like?" she said, smirking. Ciara hissed.

"Fine. You win." She disliked losing to this girl.

"Ah, ah, ah. You didn't say the magic words," she taunted.

"Monkey's uncle," she said lowly.

Aravis started cracking up. "Heehee, hehehe!" she snickered. "You said a monkey's uncle!" She was laughing so hard Jack had to steady her. When he did, she whispered to Jack, "So, do I win the magic prize?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Of course, love," he whispered. He pulled her closer, holding her skinny waist between his arms. She soothed his neck by massaging him gently, then he pulled her tight, so that they were making out, again, in front of Ciara. Aravis wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed, never ending, for at least three minutes. He lifted her up, and held her close. She gripped him with her arms and legs. They stared at each other for a long time, until he took up her legs, and she embraced him, closing the space between their faces, and they shared one long, last kiss. Ciara just stared, Will at her side. The Tournament master whistled.

"Jack..." Ciara sighed. Her one true love was making out with some girl. Aravis turned her head around and stuck her tongue out at her childishly. The Tournament master chuckled. He liked Aravis already. She was bold, and he liked it.

Jack looked up at the sky. The sun had gone down about two hours ago. "Zerik, when are the Tournaments?" he asked the Tournament master.

"In almost nine weeks. Why do you ask?" was the man's reply.

Jack said silently to Aravis, "Love, what do you think? Does it cut into our busy, busy calendar?" She smiled.

"Of course, Jack. We get the Black Pearl, and come back. Then we can go to the Tournaments," she informed him.

"Ah, good plan. We will sleep here tonight, and will leave first thing in the morning." So, despite Aravis' protests to leave immediatly, they got two rooms at "The Jack Sparrow Inn", and Keanu was left outside in a small pen Ciara showed her. Aravis was very nervous having her new pet in the hands of a witch, but she let it be. If Ciara did anything to Keanu, she would beat her with a very large stick.

Will and Jack shared a two-bed room, while Aravis got her own. There was a door that connected from both rooms, and there was a lock on each side if either wanted to have privacy. Will tumbled into bed early, because he needed lots of sleep. Jack went to bed early as well; they had a long day ahead of them.

A lady slipped into the room, and she slowly went nearer and nearer to Jack's bed. But before she got there, a sword whipped before her eyes and almost cut right through her, but it was held back.

"How did I know you would come?" asked a familiar voice, though not so pleasant. It was Aravis, who was in the shadows in front of the closet. Ciara groaned silently.

"I should have figured that you'd be here," she said angrily.

"Oh, disappointed, are we? For whatever reason, besides that you might have been able to sleep with your one true love," Aravis taunted. How did she know? "Oh, what is that in your hand?" she asked, pointing to the jar in Ciara's hand. "Maybe a sleeping potion, seeing as you somehow know that Jack doesn't sleep soundly unless he's had a bottle of rum?" Aravis was good.

"You know, I could pour this stuff on you," Ciara said bratty-like.

"It only works if you eat it," Aravis informed her. Ciara moaned again. "Now, get out of here, wench." Aravis said quietly, but not so coolly. Ciara sighed, but ducked out of the room. Aravis silently slipped into her own room.

Jack thought he saw a figure, or something, move in the shadows, but he was too tired to see what it was, so he fell back to sleep.

_Yes, that line was from the previews of Dead Man's Chest, but they didn't use it in the movie, so I used it here. Name Meanings: Naja means Stoic and Strong, and Ciara means Black and Mysterious. Sorry, bad pun I had up there. "failed 'dramatically'". Haha, "flashed back"? Never mind. "The Chosen ONE!" The jar Ciara had reminded me of Dead Man's Chest, "I have a jar of dirt! I have a jar of dirt!", and Jack prances around like a pansy. I write horribly long author's notes. I know, Aravis is a little crazy, cracking up and all. It reminds me of myself. I mean, uh, it reminds me of my immature little sister! Of course!_


	8. Which One, Which One

Hi! Again! Sorry for the "chick fight" thing that was in the last chapter, and for the massive amounts of Jack kissing both girls. Yeah. Ciara is a wench. I hate her. I actually did NOT like writing the fluffy romance for that chapter. Ciara is not fun to write. Who is fun to write, you ask? Well, Jack and Aravis are a little amusing and help me over my depression about Will's sappiness, but really, and honestly, Keanu is fun to write. I am crazy over camels. I study about camels. I am seriously crazy.

Chapter Eight:

Which One, Which One

Jack woke up early, and yawned. He didn't like getting up early. He sat up and stretched, then got out of bed and headed for the closet. He had his boots in there, and he didn't care about his hygiene. He opened his closet, but he was scared out of his wit when Aravis jumped out at him.

"Boo!" she yelled. He jumped a few inches off the floor. He sighed.

"Aravis..." he groaned. She cackled and shook with laughter. "Can't a pirate get his boots?" he asked.

"Why of course. Here you are," she said as she handed him his boots. "Oh, the wench was in here last night," she informed him. He sighed. "She wanted to get in bed with you; she had a jar of sleeping powder. You're lucky I was in here."

He pulled on his boots. He pondered that. "Why were you in here?" he asked, grinning.

"I knew the wench was going to come. And-" she was interrupted by Ciara.

"I decided that you were right, darling. I am making the men change the name to "Captain Jack Sparrow Inn" for you," she proclaimed excitedly. "And I-oh, hello, Aravis," she said dryly. "Why are you in here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Giving me a heart attack," Jack said, smiling. Ciara took it seriously.

"Oh, darling!" she exclaimed, and she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you all right?" she looked despising-ly at Aravis.

"Yes," he said as he choked from her squeeze.

Aravis grabbed his arm. "Let's go," she said. Ciara held on tightly to Jack. Aravis drew her sword. "Let go of him or I'll cut you to a million pieces," she threatened. Ciara loosened her grip. Jack breathed normally again. "Friggin' witch," she muttered under her breath. Will sat up and squinted. "Jack, let's go. Now." Aravis tugged on his arm, and they stepped outside of the Inn.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"You know very well what it is, Jack. She is a... I can't even begin to say what a witch she is! It's like she's the devil's twin!" she moaned. "And you... it's like you don't even care that she's trying to seduce you!" She put her face in her hands. Ciara came out.

"Jack, I know that you're leaving and all," she said softly and like she was about to cry. "So can I just kiss you once? Just this once?" Aravis stared at Jack . She shook her head and took his hand.

"Jack, she's a tricky little brat! All she wants is you to fall for you! She's a witch!" she shouted in Jack's ear, but he didn't seem to care.

"Alright. But just this once. And don't get any ideas, savvy?" he told her. She nodded, and pulled him close.

She whispered in his ear, "Don't listen to that jerk, darling. I didn't cut her lip," She pressed her lips against his, and they began their kiss. But it was after their kiss that Jack realized that she truly was a witch. For as soon as Jack stopped kissing her, he felt a warm, wet sensation on his cheek. But that sensation turned to dread when he realized that Ciara was licking and sucking on his cheek. He pushed her away.

"Aravis is right! You are a witch!" He wiped off his cheek and mouth.

"Oh, Jack. You must still not understand women's intuition." That was not Aravis. How did Ciara know? "You still don't understand? Oh, well. Come here, darling," she cooed, but he didn't budge. "All right, I will force you." She chanted some kind of spell, and made a gesture with her hands. Jack was pulled to her by some unseen force. So that was how! She was using black magic! "Do you understand now?" She was about to kiss Jack again, but Aravis stopped her.

Aravis pulled out her sword, and cut off Ciara's ear. It lay on the ground, with one big, silvery earring on it. "Ouch! You'll pay for that!" Ciara chanted some words again, and Aravis' sword slipped out of her hand flew towards Ciara, who caught it. She chanted the same words, but Aravis caught on.

"Goodbye, and have a good time in the fiery pit you'll be going to!" She held her sword directly in front of her, so it was horizontal. Before Ciara could catch it, it flew right into her stomach. She cried out, but soon fell to the ground, a look of pain on her face.

"You killed her!" Jack shouted. But suddenly, his face changed. It had been a look of anger, but now it looked like he always looked; laid back and had no care whatsoever.

"She bewitched you; I told you she was a witch."Aravis still despised the dead Ciara. Jack came nearer to her.

"Will this make up for it?" He held her close, and, for the umpteenth time, sealed his lips to hers.

When they finished, she whispered, "Yes, that'll make up for it." He smiled.

"Let's get a move-on," Jack said gently. Will rushed through the door as Jack walked into it, so they bumped into each other and fell on the ground. Aravis giggled.

"I'll get Keanu," she said, still laughing.

About an hour later, they were all watching Aja dissapear into the horizon.

"Jack?" Aravis asked.

"Yes, love?"

"What did you ask Will to buy when we were on Kamar? You know, when we were on Keanu and then we went for a ride?" she glanced at him questionably. Jack smiled.

"I was paying him to leave us alone," Jack said, with a hint of a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes. "Well, love, I'll tell you the whole story," he began. "I wanted him to buy some more rum." Aravis laughed. "Will, get the rum." Will fetched the rum like a dog. "Take the wheel; Aravis and I are going up to the crow's nest to talk." He pressed a bottle of rum into Aravis' hand, and then he climbed up the ladder to the crow's nest of the _Interceptor_, which was larger than the crow's nest of _The Dauntless_. Aravis followed.

They sat down on the benches, and watched the blue water sparkle and shine. They leaned on each other, and chugged their rum. Jack stretched out, and Aravis sat in his lap with her head on his shoulder. His arm was placed over her back and was fumbling around with her hair. They stared into each other's eyes, completely forgetting the beauty of the ocean.

"Love, your eyes look like I'm staring at the ocean," he said drunkenly, and he took another chug of rum. "May we kiss again? Say yes or I'll have to force you," he chuckled jokingly. She simply set herself against him and let the gap between their mouths close. This one (which is it? I'm losing track) wasn't as long as the others, but was still nice(to the couple). They parted, and Aravis gently stroked his hair.

"Oh, 'darling'," she said, imitating Ciara, which made Jack laugh. "You look like you need a massage." He raised his eyebrows.

"That sounds good, very good." He stood up, and stretched, and sat down next to Aravis, turned away from her. She gripped his shoulders gently, and scratched and massaged Jack's back. He chugged his rum. "I feel like I'm in heaven," he started. "The ocean in front of me, rum at my side, and my bonny lass massaging my back."

He closed his eyes. Rest was the only thing he needed now. Aravis could hear him snoring softly. She sat back against the back of the bench, and let Jack's head plop gently onto her lap. She toyed with his hair, and softly sang a little tune she knew all too well.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." She smiled down at Jack, who was sleeping soundly now. "We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"

Jack fluttered open his eyelashes. Aravis was staring at his face, and she was curling his hair around her finger. "Love, how long was I out?" he asked.

"Only about a half hour, at the most."

"And you've been curling my hair this entire time?" he raised one eyebrow questionably.

"I was watching the ocean, too."

"That massage felt good."

"Want me to do it again?"

"Sure, love. But me stomach is feeling rather sore," he smiled, starting to pull off his shirt.

"Stomachs are able to be massaged, too." She smiled back at him. He remained, shirtless, looking at her pleadingly. She shook her head, but started to rub and scratch his chest.

"That feels good, too," he remarked. After about ten minutes of idle sitting and massaging, Jack asked, "So, are we still on track?" Aravis nodded, gently rubbing his chest.

"Come now, Jack. We've only been gone three days," she reminded him.

"It's nice up here," Jack commented. "No wonder why you always want to be up here." He closed his eyes again, and drew a long, deep, breath. Aravis looked silently at the waves. They kept going up and down...up and down...up and down...

"Jack, if Ciara was still alive, which of us would you choose?" she asked. He winced when he said "Ciara".

"Jealous, are we?" he grinned without opening his eyes. "Well, isn't it obvious?" He pulled his eyelids apart, and sat up so fast that he caught Aravis' lips. Again. She was startled by this sudden gesture, and she cried out, but was muffled by the connection between his lips and hers. His hands grasped her neck, and he pulled her close to him. She pressed herself against him, and held fast to him. They pulled away after a minute, but they were both smiling at each other.

"Jack..." He put his finger to her lips.

"Don't worry, love. You can't be the one who starts all the kissings," he said, still under the influence of a bottle of rum. She took his hand and held it, and they stared at each other for a long time again.

"Jack!" Will shouted, and Jack darted to the ladder top.

"What?" he shouted back.

"There's something over there! Come take a look!" Will called. Jack rushed down the ladder, took his spyglass, and gasped at what he saw.

_Yay! Ciara is gone! Sorry, I just really didn't like her. Oh my gosh! This is the first time someone died! And it won't be the last...oops! Spoiler! They have made out eleven times. I am very, very sorry. The next chapter will be action! I'll cut the fluff! Yeah, I have this cool symbol on my cool new compy, so I'm going to use it. _

© Copyright Bitten by a cow 2006

_Yeah. That was exciting. (someone is snoring in background) Never mind. I think that the last make-out was okay, and so was the first one, but the excess nine were annoying. Sorry. Cliffhanger! Buahahaha! Yeah, next chappie may be a little while, because I am working on two other stories which are of much more importance. But, I am glad that eight chapters have come up and are with the Genres. Yeah. I am complimenting myself. _


	9. Face Your Fears

Yay! Now I have nine chapters! Yay! Nine! That's a lot for me. I haven't quit and let this story to rot yet! This chapter doesn't have much fluff, only flashbacks, and a hint, and…this one is intense...oh, no!

Chapter Nine:

Face Your Fears

Jack gasped as he looked through his spyglass. _Three_.

"Jack!" shouted Aravis. "I'm coming down!"

"Stay up there, love!" he shouted back. "Stay low! Don't look!" It was too late. Aravis saw, and could not peel her eyes away. There were three of them. Three! They cornered the ship, with their piercing red eyes staring at each of the crew. The one on the port side lashed out towards Will, while the one on the starboard side whipped at Aravis, who was, by now, on deck. The largest and middle one stared hard into Jack's soul.

It lunged at him, and he jumped inside the brute's mouth. He climbed up, into the holes where its nostrils connected between its mouth. He climbed, higher and higher, until he came to a huge, gray, squishy, thing. The brain. He cut it in two, then into four, and jabbed and cut until there were about a hundred pieces lying on the floor of the creature's skull. He climbed back down, and pushed the head over the rail and back into the water.

Will had, by now, cut open the beast's eye, and had cut a good portion of its throat. He climbed into the mouth, and cut the tendons inside its trachea. It shook its head and fell back into the water, but Will had just barely leaped out. Aravis was having a much harder time.

Aravis was being baked by the beast's hot breath, and she was trying to grab her sword. Memories flashed before her eyes. A great head, beady red eyes, gaping mouth, and then darkness. Then, a picture of a snake biting a woman on the leg. A picture of a boy being eaten alive by a huge serpent. A picture of a man being bitten by a sea snake in the middle of a lake. But all of them morphed into one huge picture. The Sea Serpent, one of the Malvalik. Its bright red eyes, gimpy, and swollen, but still staring through, a great red gaping mouth. Skulls of innocent people who were devoured by this terrible beast. She shrieked as the giant animal flicked its tongue right next to her, and Jack and Will came running.

They cut open the creature's trachea, as Will had done, because it was the fastest and easiest way to kill the reptile. But, much to their dismay, four more heads came out of the water. It was a pack! A pack of the deadly fiends! They cut and tore, sweating and bleeding, shouting and screaming, until they had killed off all four. But the Malvalik were not finished with them yet. One more, one last Sea Serpent, arose from the water. It was huge. The other serpents had been huge, but this one was massive.

It attempted to pounce on Will with its mouth, but he jumped out of the way. Then, it succeeded in grabbing Jack with its long, forked tongue, but he cut the red tongue off at the base of its coil. He tore off the disgusting red remains, and threw them over board. Then, it stared hard at Aravis. She stopped breathing. Those bright red eyes...

"Aravis! Duck!" Jack shouted as he pulled her down. The Sea Serpent was diving over the ship, but it didn't grab any of the trio. It made a loop over the _Interceptor_, and was pulling the loop tight. Aravis gasped. It was going to crush the ship! It began to go farther away from the bow, because the sails were still hoisted. Jack and Will and Aravis rowed to speed up the process. The Sea Serpent reared up again, and let out a screech. It stared at Aravis again.

Aravis screamed as the beast grasped her in its scaly coils, and pulled her near its giant mouth. She remembered a distant memory...

_A little girl ran across the lawn, screaming. "Mama! Mama! There's a snake! It's in the garden!" she squealed. The girl clutched a lady, who was rocking back and forth on a large wooden swing. "Alright, dear. Come." The woman walked across the lawn, while holding the girl's hand. A huge snake leered up, and bit the lady on her leg. She gasped and cried out in pain. "Aravis...I love you...my darling...and you must always...remember... that you must always...always...face your fears..." The lady said between gasps. "Face your fears..."_

"Face your fears..." Aravis whispered with her eyes closed. She lunged into the Sea Serpent's mouth, leaving her fears behind her. She tore at the belly, and poked her way through. She had done this before, and she would do it again. She pulled her sword upward, and cut through in between the hard scales. Its scales were like armor, strong, but had many chinks. Jack and Will rushed to her side.

The trio gashed through the Sea Serpent's skin, and together, they had the head off in twenty minutes. Aravis clutched Jack, while she whispered, "Face your fears..." He held her tight.

"That was a brave thing you did, aye. Jumping right in! You've got courage, that. And not only courage..." he commented, shaking his shoulders.

"Oh, Jack! You needn't be so despicable," she said. "But that's what I like about you." She grinned, and pulled him closer. "I can be that way, too." She locked his lips with hers, and placed her arms around his neck. He folded his hands behind her back. Will put his head in one hand, and sighed. This would be a long day if they kept this up. But then he noticed something. Aravis was crossing her fingers on her left hand, while she was making out with Jack. Why in the world would she do that? He didn't know, but he would soon find out.

Aravis was fixing some fruit, when something fell on the floor. When she stooped to pick it up, she saw that it was a snake skin. She looked up, and saw something moving. It hissed, and she started to hyperventilate. "Face your fears...face your fears..." she kept on telling herself. Jack walked in, rum bottle in hand.

"So, love, is supper prepared yet? The sun has already gone down," he said, taking a swig. "So..." He saw the snake. "Woah! Love! Hold still, that's a cobra, to be sure." He stumbled over, and took hold of the reptile's neck with his right hand. "Have some, it's good," he said, while dumping the last of his rum into the snake's mouth. He threw it out the window into the open sea. "Love..." he said quietly, while rubbing her shoulders.

"Shh." She put a finger to his lips. "Would you like some fruit? We bought a whole crate full of them at Aja, so it would be good to use them up," she informed him.

"Of course, love," he replied, and he took an apple. "I better go and man the wheel before young William crashes into a rock," he said jokingly, and went above deck. After he had gone, Aravis heard a hissing noise. She panicked, but grabbed her dagger. A head popped out above the cupboard. She swiftly chopped off the head, and threw the snake out the window. She looked in the large crack where it had come from, and saw two eggs. She climbed above deck, eggs in hand.

"Jack, I think we have a problem," she said, trying to be calm.

"What is it, love?" he asked turning around.

"This," she said, and showed him the eggs. "I just killed another cobra, but what should we do with these? I'd almost feel bad if we threw them over board." Jack thought a moment.

"Keep them!"

"Keep them! And nearly have a heart attack every time I see one!"

"Well...yes!"

"Agh! You men are so vulgar! What am I to do? These sickening beasts are...sickening!"

"I know! Love, it's not that bad, and all you have to do is-"

"Try watching your mother die after getting bitten by a venomous snake!" And with that, Aravis chucked the eggs at Jack, and stomped below deck. Jack was about to go down, but stopped. What could it have been like to see your own mother die at the hands-or fangs-of a venomous snake? He sighed. Were there more things in her past that he didn't know about? He didn't want to disturb Aravis, but his curiosity got the better of him. He climbed below deck, but placed the eggs in a pocket first.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily as he walked into the cabin. She had her back turned to the door.

"Love..." he started. She turned around to face him, and she set a finger on his lips.

"Jack, don't worry. It's not your fault she died." She sighed. All the memories were so vivid, so real. "My mother died when I was seven, after she got bitten by a snake..."

- - -

_Aravis skipped across the garden, admiring the beauty. It was small, but lovely. She danced around. This was such a nice place, with the birds singing and the butterflies flitting about, and the trees and flowers bathing in the sun. She liked visiting her uncle, but she loved playing around in his garden. It was so pretty. Aravis stopped dead in her tracks. There, on the ground, lay a snake, black, and big. She screamed, and ran back to her mother, who was swinging on Aravis' uncle's nice, wooden swing. "Mama! Mama! There's a snake! It's in the garden!" she squealed. She clutched her mother's leg, "Alright, dear. Come. The woman walked across the lawn, while holding Aravis' hand. A huge snake leered up, and bit the lady on her leg. She gasped and cried out in pain. "Aravis...I love you...my darling...and you must always...remember... that you must always...always...face your fears..." The lady said between gasps. "Face your fears..." Those were the last words Aravis ever heard from her mother. She had gone to tell her uncle, but it was too late. Her mother was gone. _

_- - -_

"And even though my uncle said she would be okay, I could feel it. My mother was gone." Aravis blinked away tears. "Those were the last words she ever said to me. 'Face your fears.'" She sighed. She really missed her mother. Jack nodded. She had been through so much, and yet managed to be tough.

"Love, why don't we just...get comfortable," he smiled, and raised his eyebrows. "Will, bring the rum!"

"Oh, Jack! You're despicable!" She put her hands on his shoulders. "That's what I like about you." She was just about to pull him close, when she heard cracking noises. She looked down. They were coming from Jack's pocket. She widened her eyes. "Jack..."

_Yay! I like action! And arguments! And flashbacks! Those are all fun! Yeah. Thank you, **Rabid Rabbit's Rampage** for being a continuous reviewer, and thank you to my best buddy Lizzy for reading my crappy story. Suspicion...did anybody get the hint I dropped? Well, I suppose you didn't, just because it wasn't very obvious. Yeah, the whole Sea Serpent thing was an idea I got from the Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, but I made most of the things they did completely different from what they did in the book. Yay! No fluff! Well, not much. Yay! We get a glimpse (meaning flashback, I just had to use a different word) of Aravis' past! Yeah. Anyway, I am done blabbering. Thank you to those who still bother to read my crap. Bye!_


	10. Dreams and Sirens

Hello. I know! Not so much fluff in the last chapter! Yay! Now you must pay. There is a lot of fluff, BECAUSE THERE WASN'T ENOUGH IN THE LAST CHAPTER! NOW YOU MUST PAY! BUAHAHAHA! Yeah. Aravis gets really, really, REALLY fluffy, but for a reason. A good one. Yeah. Now, if you really hate fluffiness, you will loathe this chapter. This chapter is beyond fluffiness. This is sucky, bad, crappy, stupid, pointless, junky, friggin' CRAP! Okay, since this chapter is short, I can explain it to you. If you are going to read the chapter, skip the next paragraph. If you aren't for the sake of your sanity, read it.

Okay. So, what happens is that Jack has a fluffy dream about him and Aravis, then she throws a bucket of water on him, then, the fluffy fluff part is when Aravis hears Sirens, a nasty seductive species that can seduce any man into jumping into the sea with them, and then they drown. So, Aravis distracts Jack, by kissing him, and massaging him, and then the snakes hatch, and they sing piratey songs, and they kiss again and then I barfed on my mini laptop. Yeah. That about sums it up. Gross, huh? Glad you didn't waste your time, I'm sure.

Chapter 10:

Dreams and Sirens

Aravis lay on Jack's chest. They were sleeping soundly, with their empty rum bottles beside on the table. They were very content, seeing as they had braved nine Sea Serpents, a witch, and an annoying little brat that they had to sail with. But now, their troubles were over, and they had made it to Tortuga and were sleeping in a nice, big bed.

"Jack," Aravis whispered. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Yes, love?" he asked as he stretched a bit.

"Jack, wake up." Aravis turned on her back.

"I am awake." He shut his eyes again.

"Jack, come on, it's past noon," she called.

"How can I get up with you on top of me?" He placed his hands under his head, relaxing.

"Jack, I'll dump a bucket of water on you if you don't get up!"

"Just a little bit longer, love. I like sleeping, especially-" Jack felt a surge of water splash all over him. He jerked up. He was in his cabin, on his small bunk, and Aravis was standing by the doorway with an empty bucket in her hand. The one empty rum bottle lay on his dresser, sitting innocently enough. He sighed. It had only been a dream. "I had a dream about you and me, love. We were sleeping together, and it would be very nice-" he was cut off again by Aravis' abrupt words.

"Not on your life." She stalked out of the room. He got up, and fumbled in his dresser for some dry clothes. He was careful not to disrupt the snake eggs, which he had convinced Aravis to keep, and were lying in the middle of a nest of blankets in the bottom drawer. He climbed above deck, to see Aravis leaning over the rail, watching the waves go up and down. Will was sleeping, because he had taken the night shift of the wheel.

Jack stood against the wheel next to her, and stared at the blue sea. Then he heard a faint noise. It sounded like singing. Aravis went pale, but Jack was a little entranced by the sound. She took matters into her own hands. She pulled him close. "Jack, darling, shall we kiss again?" Jack didn't respond. She pushed her lips onto his, and he let his arms bring her close. But he heard the noise again, and he started to fade into a trance. Aravis grabbed his shirt, and stepped backward. He followed her, and she melted into him. They met lips again, and she ripped his shirt open.

"Woah, love," he said, dizzily. He turned his gaze back to the water, to see a figure made of water. It was a woman, very lovely in her wet features, and she was gesturing to him. Aravis rubbed his chest, and pulled him away from the rail. She knotted her arms around his neck tightly, and swung her legs around him.

"I am not going to give you up to those bloody Sirens," she said silently. He was trying to gain his balance, but Aravis' gesture made him fall flat on his back. She pulled out a rope from her pocket. "This is for your own good, Jack." She let go of him and quickly tied up his feet, not allowing him to jump over the rail and join the Siren, which he would have done due to the entrapment of the lullaby.

Aravis dragged him below deck, and pulled him into his cabin, where he could not hear the lovely voice of the Siren. "Why did you do that?" Jack asked suspiciously, but he had a grin.

"Those Sirens need to be beaten with a very large stick," she said unhappily.

"Don't material things like that just go right through them?" he asked.

"Then I'll get a water-proof stick!" She sighed. What if they encountered more? She was not in the mood to deal with anymore of those pesky fiends. "Oh, crap! What about the wheel?" She crinkled her forehead.

"Ah, love. But we are going straight, and we won't hit anything...probably." He grinned. "So, love, now that I'm back, how would you feel about..." He sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Jack, I should slap you," she giggled, but stood up. "So, when do we get to Tortuga?" she asked, trying to distract him.

"Love, you already know that." He smiled. "Two and a half days, if we keep up this rate."

"Good answer," she said, and sat down in his lap again. "I was just seeing if you were honest enough to deserve this." She closed the gap between their lips. When they finished, she touched his cheek, then disappeared up the steps to the deck.

"What a beauty," Jack muttered to himself. He decided it would be in his best interest not to follow her. So, he walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of rum, and sat back on his bed. "Ah, nothing like good ol' Caribbean rum," he said to himself, and he took a chug. Then he heard cracking sounds. They were coming from the bottom drawer of his dresser. He smiled. "Won't Aravis be happy?" he asked himself, and took another swig. "We really should sing some more of those songs," he mumbled. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."

The next thing Jack knew, Will was pounding on the door-frame. "Get up, dangit! Where has that girl run off to now?" Aravis bounded down the steps.

"Excuse me?" She glared at him unblinkingly. He looked down. "That's what I thought. Jack, the Sirens are gone. We passed through that spot where they live, thankfully."

"Aha. Will, why don't you be a good boy and take the wheel?" Jack smiled. Will rolled his eyes and stomped above deck. "So, love, what shall we do now?" he asked, and tried not to look at what was creeping out of his dresser. "We could..." he began, but Aravis stopped him.

"Why don't we sing some pirate songs?"

"Exactly what I was thinking! I'll get the rum," he said, and he went out to the kitchen. Aravis could feel something on her leg. She thought about looking, but shook herself as Jack came back with two full bottles of rum. He saw what was on her leg. "Love!" He put the rum bottles on the bed, and reached down, and grabbed the beast. "The first, but where's the second?" He glanced around, trying to find the other. Something dangled next to Aravis' head.

"Agh! Jack! It's on my head! Get it off! Get it off!" she screamed, and he yanked it off. The two baby cobras squirmed in Jack's hands. Aravis shut her eyes, trying to block out the memories..._"Face your fears..."_ She sighed. "Jack, could I hold one?" she asked doubtfully. She winced as the scales brushed against her skin as Jack gently set the snake into her hands. She smiled after a moment, realizing that it really wasn't all that bad. "Avian. Little Avian." She put her face close to the reptile.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Come up with names like that."

"Oh, well...I suppose I just know a lot of names, so I name things easily," she replied.

"What should this one be?" he asked.

"Sesen." She pet Avian's scaly back. "I suppose that we could just set them in the stall spot we made for Keanu. He probably wouldn't mind," she suggested.

"Good idea. Then we can sing our songs." Aravis smiled. Jack gave her the other snake. She swallowed, but then carried the little cobras out of the room and into Keanu's stable. He was content, and didn't mind the snakes. Aravis walked back to the cabin, where Jack had already opened his bottle and was sitting on the bed. He handed her the other rum bottle.

"Jack, whatever happened to your 'special cup'?" she asked. Jack took another chug before answering.

"One of those bloody soldiers from the Commodore's army got it," he replied. Aravis nodded her head. "Well, love, how about we sing our songs now?"

"Good idea!" she decided, and they started singing. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

About an hour later, Jack had fallen asleep on the bed. Aravis was in the kitchen, bringing some food to his cabin. She giggled silently when she heard his snoring and meaningless mumbling. She put the food on the bed, and then walked into Keanu's stable, where he was also sleeping contentedly. She brought out Avian and Sesen, who squirmed a little in her hands. She dangled them right above his head, and "accidentally" dropped them.

"What the bloody..." he began as he started awake. He sighed when he saw Aravis' huge grin and the snakes slithering around his neck. "Why do you always do that?" he asked blankly.

"Do what?" She smiled as she sat down on the bed next to him. "It's fun watching you jump out of your skin," she replied. He smiled a little, and pulled her closer.

"Well, love, would it be nice if we-"

"You don't get the hint, do you?" she said as she slapped him.

"Did I actually deserve that?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." She stood up to go, but he got up as well.

"Love..." he whispered, and they closed the space between them. Their noses touched, and they shared one last kiss, and then Aravis disappeared up the steps.

"Doing good," she whispered to herself as she climbed up to the crow's nest.

_Terrible. Simply terrible. I know, Sirens are not very original, but it made sense in a pirate story. I am sorry for the sort-of fluff, and for Jack's dream. It just...fit in with what just happened. Yeah. I'm terribly sorry. Thank you, my readers, and thank you, **Rabid Rabbit's Rampage**, for continuously reading and reviewing me. Names: Avian means Bird-like, and Sesen means To Wish For More. Hint again! Just so you know, the first hint was in the second chapter. Spoiler! Oh. I forgot to put this in earlier, but I did NOT base Aravis on myself. Not at all. She likes camels, yes, but she and I have many, many differences. I am NOT whatsoever afraid of snakes. I picked up a Garter snake once, when I was little, and my mom nearly had a heart attack. I was pretending to be Steve Irwin, because he was cool, back when I liked the whole "Crocodile Hunter" thing. Yeah. I didn't understand why my mom didn't like it...it didn't LOOK poisonous to me..._


	11. Sword Practice

For you fan-peoples out there who have the PotC Soundtrack, when the practice sword-fight starts, play track 3 and let it go on to 4. Yeah. Yay! Eleven chapters! That makes me happy...

Chapter 10:

Sword Practice

_July 31st. _

_It has been terrible here, with Jack and Aravis making out every five seconds, and they making me do all the work while they are below deck...I don't even want to know what they are doing. I hate them both. They are sickening pirates. I would never be a pirate. It doesn't suit my gentle nature. And, the other day, Aravis crossed her fingers while making out with Jack for the hundredth time. I don't know why. _Will wrote quickly, but terribly in an old notebook.

_And there was this girl named Ciara, who Aravis seemed to hate, and she even killed her! I like Ciara, because she was pretty, and she disliked Aravis. Though, she did try to sleep with Jack. That's what Aravis said, anyway. But I'm not sure if I can believe her. There are also these Sea Serpent things that Jack keeps steering us into. I nearly got eaten by one, but luckily, I am so strong that I defeated it single-handedly. And also-_

"So, don't like the ship, do we?" Aravis glared at him. He groaned.

"You know, I really hate you." He stood up. "So much, that, I don't care if you were one of my biggest customers. You are going. Ta ta!" He picked her up roughly, and chucked her over the edge. He did, in fact, forget that she was a pirate. She clung to the ship's rail, and she let out a screech so loud that Aja and Kamar probably heard it. Jack raced up the steps, and had pulled Aravis up within a minute. Her scream had been enough to make anyone deaf.

She quickly let her reflexes put Will at sword point. "I think one of our crew members needs to walk the plank," she said angrily. "Aye, Jack?" Jack thought a moment.

"Aye, but at Tortuga, so he can have his bonny lass." He smirked. "Besides, he makes a good slave-dog," he whispered, and Aravis giggled silently. He turned away, and took Aravis' hand. They walked, together, back down the steps. "I don't know what's come over me," Jack said to himself as he looked at Aravis' pretty face. They sat down on the bed. "So, why don't we..." Aravis glared at him. "Sing some more pirate songs?" he said, a sheepish look on his face.

"Jack, we have to save some for Tortuga," she said, while staring deeply in his eyes.

"Then why don't we..." He made pointless gestures with his hands.

"Why don't I slap you?" she asked, in a reprimanding tone. She didn't even give him the courtesy to slap him with the palm of her hand, but backhanded him. "Keep your rude remarks to yourself," she warned him. She sighed as he stared at her. "I don't suppose you deserved that one?" she giggled, and let her lips sink into his. They broke apart, but they were still close. "I think you deserved that one." He smiled. She held her arms together like a loop around his neck, and she swung over onto his lap.

"So, do I deserve this?" he asked, and pulled her onto him. They kissed again, but for a very long time. She sighed happily when they finished.

"We really should practice our sword-fighting skills, Jack. It wouldn't be presentable if we got to the Aja Tournaments and couldn't beat the living daylights out of them," she joked.

"Why not, love?" He stood up, pulling her with him. He took his sword out of its sheath, as did Aravis. They crossed swords. Jack enjoyed sword-fights, but not when your opponent was a girl that you liked. They began.

Jack was stronger than her, but Aravis was quick. She was able to dodge his blows, and she also re-cut his scar, the one that had an _A_. "I see you still have your scar, the one I gave you four days ago," she said competitively. He smiled a little, but then frowned.

"Love, what is that on your hand?" he asked as they clashed swords. There was a black glove-like thing on her right hand.

"It's where you cut my hand and knocked my sword far away," she replied, and parried a blow from him. "I've learned since then." She smiled. "It's made of leather. I got it in Kamar. So, you can try and cut my hand to pieces," she said sarcastically. "But you'll only scratch my hand protector."

They clashed swords again, but Aravis dove between his legs and put her swords around his throat. He started running backwards, and Aravis let go and moved out of the way. He backed into a wall. She snickered. Jack came up behind her and had her in a headlock.

"Not very original, Jack." Aravis shook her head as she whipped her right leg around his, and pulled forward. He let go, trying to re-gain his balance. "That trick always works," Aravis smirked. She brought up her legs and wound them around Jack's neck, and lurched them the other way, making him fall over on his face. She put her sword to his throat. "That always works too," she taunted. Jack clashed his sword with hers, and brought it away from his neck. She attempted to kick him, but he grabbed her leg.

"That one works too," Jack said sarcastically. He pulled her leg up, and she put her hands down so that she wouldn't hit her head on the wooden floor. "Sticks and stones, love," he grinned. She grunted as she put down her other leg, the one he wasn't holding, and winced as it touched the floor. Jack raised both eyebrows. "Bugger." She held out both of her swords, and had them both at his neck, while doing the splits.

"Dangit, that hurts," Aravis said. "Too bad you didn't get a hand protector." Aravis grinned. She put one of her swords to his hand. "Stick and stones, Jack," she smirked. But before she could cut his hand, he let go of her leg, which surprised her, and she fell backward. He caught her, but had his sword at the back of her neck.

"Sticks and stones." Jack smiled. "So, do you give up?" he asked. She sighed.

"No," she replied, and she kneed him in the stomach. He grunted, and put his hands to his stomach.

"Nice trick," he commented, while cringing his face.

"Thanks," she replied, and held her swords at his neck again. "So, it appears that I have the upper hand, doesn't it?" she asked. Jack grabbed her arms, and pushed so that his arms were crossed but her swords were off his neck. He pulled her close, but instead of a kiss, he gave her a headbutt. She cried out and put her hand to her head. "Oh, gosh, dangit," she gasped. "Oy, you have a really hard head!" She winced. Jack put his sword at her neck.

"Do you give in?" he asked, but then he looked at her face. Her eyes rolled back into her head. "Love!" he yelled, and shook his hands wildly. He dropped his sword, and grabbed her. "Love! Love! Answer me!" Her eyes swept back into vision, and she pulled him closer, and they shared a kiss again. Then he felt a sharp point at the tip of his neck. "You're good," he complimented.

"Thank you." She shook her head. "You should know by now, Jack," she told him.

"Know what?" he asked.

"That you should never trust a pirate."

"True," he agreed. He pushed his hands apart again, so that her swords were not at his neck, but his right hand brushed the side of one of her swords. "Agh!" He clutched his hand. His sword had fallen to the floor.

"That's what it's like," Aravis smirked. He ran to the bed, picked up the snakes, and threw them at her face. "Violent!" she said, shaking the cobras off. While she got them off, he put his foot under his sword and kicked it up. He caught it, and had it in his left hand.

"You never know when that can come in handy," he said, referring to the snakes and to his ambidextrous advantage.

"Nice trick; I never learned that. You might have an advantage," she said jokingly.

"Perhaps," he started. "Or perhaps you're planning on turning my advantage around so that it can be your advantage, aye?" Aravis frowned.

"What?" she asked, confused. She raised one eyebrow.

"Never mind." They clashed swords again. She snickered a little.

"Right." They talked about random things; the weather, types of rum, the size of Tortuga, the number of scattered islands, the amount of rum they had, how annoying Will was, the amount of rum that could be made within an hour, if they should stop at Kamar on their way back, the list could go on and on.

They kept clashing swords while they talked, and one would get the upper hand, but then the other would use a trick that gave him or her the upper hand. Then the other would do something that caught the other off guard, and...well, you get the idea. It went on and on and on and on.

It had taken so long that Jack finally said, "So, what are we to do? Keep on clashing swords as two fine swordsmen-" Jack stopped. "-Swordsperson-until we get to Tortuga and our skills are good but our hunger and sleep are terrible? So terrible that we can't beat the bloody heck out of them?" Aravis smiled.

"No. We just wait for you to say the words," she laughed. Jack rolled his eyes. "Or we could call a tie." Jack thought about that suggestion. They both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath. Both of their faces were red, and they were sweating. They had been doing this for at least two hours.

"Deal," he said at last. Aravis smiled, and nodded.

"Deal," she said, and they shook hands. "Well, I should go to the crow's nest, since it is my job and it's probably already late in the afternoon," she remembered, and she put away her swords. Jack did the same.

"Right," he nodded his head. "I'll get the rum." She smiled, and darted above deck. Jack walked drunken-ly to the kitchen, and took his time getting the rum. There was no point in hurrying, and, his muscles ached from sword-fighting for more than two hours. He watched the snakes slither around while he slowly grabbed the bottles. He grabbed an apple, and bit into it. He got one for Aravis, too.

Will saw Aravis holding a bird, but she was on the other side of the ship, so he couldn't make out what type it was, or what she did with it. But he could tell something was fishy. Or birdy.

_Hi! I'll try to have a short author's note this time! Ouch. I hate the splits. Oh no...what's Aravis up to? Oh my gosh! Yay! Backhanding! That was for you, **Rabid Rabbit's Rampage**! Yay! They're going to dump Will! Yay! No Fluff!_ _Thanks to Mean Titan and **Rabid Rabbit's Rampage** for reviewing continuously. Yeah. Bad pun. "Birdy." Bye!_


	12. It Was Nina!

Yes! I love non-fluffy chapters! They let the Pepto-Bismol sink in! Yeah. I have a dozen chapters. Wow. That seems like a lot. Warning! Warning! Fluff! Intense fluff! Not THAT kind of intense! Like, intense! Like, when there's action but fluff at the same time! Use track 12 this time. When the bold italic is. Start it then.

Chapter 12:

It Was Nina!

Aravis waited patiently above deck. She was done, anyway, so she didn't mind if Jack came up now. He did, and Will squinted at Aravis.

"She was doing something weird with a bird," he said.

"Oh, shut up. You're nothing more than a stall away right now." Jack walked in that drunken way he does, over to Aravis. "So, love. Shall we go to the nest?" he asked.

"Of course, Jack. I was just waiting for you," she informed him. He nodded his head once slowly, and started up the ladder to the crow's nest. She climbed up after him. They sat down on opposite benches, because Aravis just felt like talking. She was too tired to do anything else. "So, where are you planning on getting a crew?" she asked, but added, "I mean, where in Tortuga?"

"I know a man, and he is an old friend, and he has connections," he answered.

"What man? Maybe I know him." She looked at him inquisitively.

"A man named Gibbs." He looked into her blue eyes. Aravis frowned, and thought a moment.

"Oh! Gibbs! I know him! He hangs around _The_ _Faithful Bride_ all the time! That's my favorite restaurant. It's so good."

"I know! That's my favorite restaurant, too! They have such good rum," he agreed.

"Wow!" Aravis smiled. "How ironic."

"Aye." Jack smiled, too. "So, do you think we could put a visit to your island into the busy schedule?" he asked. Aravis thought a moment.

"I think we could fit it in," she nodded. Then they heard a noise. They both looked at the sky, and saw a pigeon. What the heck was a pigeon doing all the way out here? They didn't know, at least Jack didn't, because it flew away. "Oh! The rum! We forgot about the rum! Oh, wait, I have it right here," Jack remembered, and handed her a bottle.

"Thanks..." she said quietly.

When he gave her the rum, he noticed something. Her face usually looked lively, but now it looked a little pale. Not terribly pale, for they had been out in the sun quite a lot, and she was a pirate, not an un-sociable caveman. "Love, are you alright?" he asked. She looked up at him, and she looked very sickly.

"No." She looked down again. Jack frowned.

"Love, what's the matter?" He tried to get a good look at her face, but she had her head down.

"I don't feel so good," she whispered.

"Well, I suppose the rum can wait," he decided.

"No, Jack. You go ahead and have your rum; I'm going below." With that, she climbed down the ladder and walked below deck. "That was close," she muttered to herself after she had gotten below deck. "Stupid pigeon." She lay back on the bed. Jack came through her door. "Jack, I'm alright," she said weakly. "Really, you don't have to keep checking on me."

"Love, if you could see your face, you would know." He stumbled over to the bed, and was about to sit on it, but Aravis stopped him.

"Not a chance," she warned. He started to speak, but she silenced him. "Jack, really, it's already past nine, and I'm really tired." She put her put her head back down on the pillow. He nodded.

"Of course, love."

"There's some fruit and some fairly fresh bread in the pantry, if you're hungry," she told him.

"Alright." He started to walk away, but she sat up.

"Jack," she called softly, and she stood up. She walked over to him, and he stared at her pale face. She smiled at him, and kissed him gently, and she stepped back. He smiled, and walked out of her room. She sat back down on her bed. "He's kind of fun," she reassured herself. She put her head back down and closed her eyes. She could feel the movement of the ship better, the rocking, up and down, up and down, up and down...

_"So, do you agree?" _

_"Aye, captain. For the money. So, that's all I'm supposed to do, right? And you'll do the rest?"_

_"Aye, missie. I'll do the rest. Well, you had better start working."_

_"Aye."_

Aravis stretched, and looked out her window. The sun poured through the glass, and lit up her face. But, she didn't feel like getting up yet, so she fell back to sleep. But even her dreams reminded her of what she had done.

_"**I've done most of the work, so we just have to get there and come back. We should be back within two weeks, and then you can get your prize. And, I want the other half of the money to be ready when I get there. This is a hard job. And it's a little disgusting. But, it is a little fun to be able to make-out with the world's most infamous pirate. Well, I have to go, because I can tell that the brat is staring at me. Wish me luck.**"_

Jack stormed into her room with such force that she woke up. "What in the bloody blue blazes do you want!" she shouted, as she wasn't one to get woken up easily. Jack looked alarmed for a moment, and might have laughed if he had been in his normal laid-back state, but right now he was not. He was angry.

"What the heck is this!" he asked angrily. He held up a note, very long but not very wide at all. They was a clucking noise. A pigeon stalked Avian, and snuck into Aravis' room, waiting for Avian. _Crap_, Aravis thought. _Not doing so good anymore_. "I found this bird on the deck, and it had this note tied to its leg!" He waved the note around. "Aravis?" She noted that he didn't say "love". She had blown it. "Are you even listening to me?" She just stared at him unblinkingly.

"So?" she said, still not blinking. "It's a note." He glared at her. She stood up. "You should never trust a pirate, Jack," she smiled, and stepped closer to him. They had a glaring match, but eventually Aravis looked down. But she would not go down without a fight. Or two. She grabbed him, and pulled him close.

"I'm not falling for that again, love." She was doing good already. And she hadn't even done anything! She stared at him for a moment, but then pressed her lips onto his. He couldn't resist. He held her close, and she nearly strangled him from clutching his neck.

Aravis stepped backwards, and pulled her with him. She started swaying, and he swayed with her, held fast by her grasp. She stepped backwards again, and he went with her again. She clutched him with one hand tightly, and with the other hand, reached down and rubbed his leg. She wrapped her fingers around his sword handle, and silently pulled it out. He could barely feel it, for her lips were the only thing on his mind now.

She put her hand back and threw his sword onto the bed. Then, she used that hand to massage his neck. He could barely think of her treachery, at her great powers of seduction. She pulled her arms all the way across his neck, and grabbed her swords, which were on her shoulders. He heard the noise, but could not do anything, for two reasons. One, was that she was holding him so tight by her arms, and two, he didn't want to stop. Even if she was a turn code, she was a dang good kisser.

He felt the swords prick his neck, but still, he couldn't and wouldn't stop. Aravis suddenly leaped forward and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he lost his balance and fell backward. She put her swords at his neck.

"You always fall for it, Jack. Always fall for it," she shook her head, breathing heavily. Jack felt for his sword but then remembered that she had taken it.

"You're pretty good," he admitted.

"Pretty good? I beat the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." She smirked. "Your famous words, 'This is the day you will always remember as the day you beat Captain Jack Sparrow.'" She laughed. "You know, it did get a little hard after a while, because I actually did start to like you," she regretted. "The rest I told you, about _The Black Pearl_, is true. That's why he wanted me to get you," she told him.

"You've been working for Barbossa, my mutinous first mate, this entire time?" he asked.

"Well, yeah! Didn't you get the hint? You read the note, I take it." He stared at her. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You should know better than anyone, that you should never trust a pirate."

"You know, I've liked you since we met..."

"Sorry, Jack. You won't be able to talk your way out of it. I'm taking you to Isla De Muerta. Or, you're taking me there. Whichever you pick. We'll dump Will off, and-"

"What is in it for me?" he asked.

"Possibly..." she thought for a moment before continuing. "Possibly your ship back." Jack widened his eyes.

"Seriously?" he asked, his hand shaking.

"Yes."

"What does Barbossa want?" He was excited. Very excited. His ship back? Aravis sighed.

"You know of the curse," she said. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"They got the curse?"

"You're asking a lot of questions. Yes, they got the curse, and they want it undone." She didn't look as though she knew what the curse was. She hid it well, but Jack could see it.

"What is Will's last name again?" He looked at her inquisitively.

"Why all the questions?" She sighed. "Turner."

"I see..." There was a pause. "Well, love, I suppose we could keep him after all. He might make a good pirate," he said, cringing. Aravis winced as well. But she caught on. She hadn't spent four days with Captain Jack Sparrow and not learned anything about his character. She smiled slowly.

"So, we should just pretend things are normal, so he doesn't get the hint?" she asked.

"And then we decide in front of him that he is okay"-Aravis shuddered at this point-"and will keep him in our crew," he replied. "Love," he said, looking up and down at her features. "We really should..." She glared at him. "Shake hands!" he said quickly. She rolled her eyes.

"Deal."

"Deal," he said, and they shook hands. "But really, we should-" Aravis slapped him hard.

"You deserved that one," she said, and stalked put of the room. He squinted. She was a _traitor_.

_So, the name came from a TV show called **24**, and though I don't watch it, I see a glimpse or two and I know about a few of the characters. Since they find out that it has been Aravis the entire time, I called it that, because in the TV show, as you watchers know, Nina is a turn-code. Yeah. And I liked the name. So, yeah. Just so you know, the note said what was in her dream. Oh, my gosh! It was her the entire time! How could it be? What will Jack do now that he knows? To find out, you'll have to tune in next week for "Bitten's Crappy Stories". Thank you for watching. Good-bye. _


	13. The Two Traitors

Holy crap! I'm into the teens already? Wow. Yeah. Please, for your sanity, do not read this chapter. Even if you are insane, you will become **Mary-Sue Tolerant**, and extreme case where you cannot function properly, and therefore can tolerate Mary-Sues, and will not notice or care if you make your own. It is truly that horrible. I think I put in maybe one or two random lines, and that was the only part that made the chapter bearable. This is a long A/N. This chapter is horribly fluffy, and is also pointless, with the exception that it added a day to the amount of time they've been gone. For those of you who are going to read this fluffy chapter, skip the next paragraph.

Yeah. The entire point of this chapter is to kill time. Yeah. So, basically all that happens is that Jack accepts Aravis even though she's a traitor, and they start their fluffy crap up again. Yeah. Ugh. And Jack wonders why he likes Aravis so much, and he is afraid that she might beat him again in public, or when he needs to win the duel. Yeah. And then there's more fluffy crap. Except, this time, Jack tries to "do stuff" with her. Don't worry, nothing actually happens, besides Jack laying on the floor with a swollen cheek. Then, Jack ends the chapter with a "What did I do?" And that is the exciting end of this chapter.

Chapter 13:

The Two Traitors

Jack went above deck. He saw Aravis leaning over the rail. He stared at her for a long time, wishing that she wasn't really a traitor. But she was. He sighed. Why? She was so...interesting. Will grumbled as he turned the wheel harshly so as not to dash the ship against a rock. "I'll take the wheel, Will," Jack said. He slid his hands over it, trying to forget Aravis' treachery.

What really worried him was the fact that she had beaten him, for two reasons. One, was his pride, that someone had beaten him, and two, was that she could beat him. And if she beat him once, she could probably do it again. Perhaps in front of many people, but maybe when he needed to win.

She turned around and looked at him. Their eyes met, and Jack could not seem to pull himself away. What was it about this woman in particular? There were other women; why was she so special? What was it about her that he could not seem to get enough of? Why couldn't he seem to loathe her, even though she had turned on him? She wouldn't even lay with him, so why did he care? He pondered these questions, looking for an answer.

He asked himself how she had beaten him. Oh, yes. She had seduced him. That was his weakness. Girls. Lips. Seduction. Aravis had all three. She was a girl, she was a good kisser, and she knew how to use seduction. And he had fallen to her. _Fallen_. The word circled in his mind. _Fallen_.

Aravis walked slowly towards him, as though nothing had happened between them. Will stood, hunched over, by the starboard bow, watching them. "Jack, we have to pretend everything's normal," she whispered, and stepped closer. _Fat little pigeons..._

"I know, love." He nodded. She stepped closer again, so that their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"This one is for real," she said silently, and pushed onto his lips, and tucked her arms around his neck. He folded his hands around her waist. Will grumbled something unintelligible, like he always is, and walked away. At the sound of Will thump-thumping down the steps, Aravis drew her swords, leapt forward onto Jack, and had her swords at his neck within seconds. She sat, or squatted, on his legs, and his sword was under one of her feet.

"What was that for?" he asked, frowning and playing with his braided beards.

"It was for my dignity," she replied. "You don't think I actually enjoyed all those make-outs, do you?" Jack thought a moment, looking anxiously around.

"Yes, of course. I mean, it's me! Captain Jack Sparrow; you might have heard of me before." He took her hand and shook it. She just stared at him blankly. They met eyes again, and he wondered the same questions. What made her so special? Then he knew the answer. "Aravis, I love you so much, that I would let you die for me," he said. She shook her head.

"I think you've had a bit too much rum," she concluded, and smiled at him, though her mind was on something else. Something gross. Something..._unknown_. ; )

"Too much?" he asked, surprised. "I haven't had any yet today!" He tried to jump up, but Aravis still had her weight on him.

"Don't think so." She shook her head again. "Haha," she laughed. He raised one eyebrow at her. She shook her head. "Never mind." She plopped down next to him.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked. His dark brown eyes stared into her deep blue eyes.

"Do what?" He rolled his eyes. "Because. Because Barbossa had money. Lots of it," she replied. Jack looked away. He would have done the same thing. They looked into the sky. It was a purplish-blue, and had streaks of orange and red darting through it. The moon hung in the sky, but was barely visible because of the brightness of the sun. The sun had almost gone down. They had fought and talked and slept a really long time. "You know, it did get harder," she said.

"What?" he asked, looking at her inquisitively.

"It got harder and harder to play traitor on you. I kind of got hooked on you, you know?" He grinned at her answer.

"I suppose that's just my, manly, good looking character effect I have on people," he joked. Aravis laughed.

"Very funny." They stared at each other, not saying a word. They remained silent for awhile. "You do know that I made that crap up, right?" She looked up. "Oh, my gosh! A rock!" she shrieked. Jack leaped up, and then sighed. She started giggling. He rolled his eyes. There was nothing but plain sea ahead of them. He sat back down, uninterested in the wheel.

"When will we get to Tortuga? I've lost track," he said, almost glaring at her, but not quite, in his charming smile.

"We'll get there tomorrow afternoon, because of the great wind we've had," she replied. There was a silence. They stared at the stars together for a while, before Jack's nerve ran out and he had to ask another question.

"What do you do for a living?" he asked, an inappropriate look in his eyes. If anyone could look inappropriately at you with their eyes, it would be Jack.

"I'm not a bag, if that's what you're asking," she replied. He still had that mischievous look in his eyes. She groaned. "I'm a pickpocket," she said, while swiftly digging her hand into his pocket. He caught her hand, and held it in his.

"I see, now. Just like me." He stared at her. She rubbed his hand, gently moving his little ring down his finger.

"Exactly." She pulled his ring off, and said, "Like this!" She waved it around in the air. He grabbed her hand again, and plucked his ring out. He slid it back onto his finger, and pulled her over.

"Love..." He raised his eyebrows and grinned suspiciously. Aravis giggled.

"Oh, Jack!" she squealed, and pushed him away playfully. She laughed. He smiled at her, and they stared at each other for a long time again. She could look him directly in the eyes now, for she no longer felt guilty about what she had done. She was even beginning to get serious about him. They inched slowly closer, minute by minute, until their noses were only a few inches apart. Aravis turned away. "Jack..." she whispered, but he pulled her close again.

"What love?" he asked quietly. She turned to look at him again, and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes. She looked down for a moment, and then looked back at him.

"I've never felt this way before," she said, blushing. He stared at her for a moment, until she abruptly pushed herself onto him, and they shared yet another kiss. Jack brought her even closer, so she was pressed against his body like wax. Jack felt no hard feeling against her anymore, for how could he? She was still her normal, good kisser-self. And, she seemed to like him more, now that he knew her secret. They breathed through their noses, so they didn't have to break for air.

They might have gotten more serious, if Will hadn't come up, and sighed at the sight of them making out again. He coughed. "Um, I cut up a banana, if you want some," he informed them, without looking. He could tell by the sounds they were making, that they were not actually doing anything serious, besides not letting their lips let go of each other. They would spare their dignity, or at least Aravis', in front of Will. "Yeah. I'm going below deck." He did just as he had said.

Now was Jack's chance. He tried to take it, to push himself upon her, but all he got was a hard, wooden floor to kiss and lay on. She also slapped him really, really hard. Backhanding. She glared at him. "Don't you ever, ever try that again, dangit!" she screeched, after watching his cheek swell to the size of a large watermelon. She shot him a nasty glare, and stalked below deck.

"What did I do?"

_Yeah. Fluffy chapter again. Very short chapter. Shortie! Will is actually helpful in this chapter. Yeah, Jack REALLY deserved that one. "_Fat little pigeons..._"Yeah. Don't ask. ; ) That's my author's note sign. Yeah. I don't know where that line came from. I just had to put it in there. For fun. It had absolutely nothing to do with the story. So, I thank all my reviewers massively, whom are: My bestest buddy Lizzy, **Rabid Rabbit's Rampage**, **crazyloverofboyz**, **JDLuva4NEva**, **OneStEpFrOmThEeDgE**, **agirlwholuvswritingstoryz**, and Mean Titan. And hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I have the ending planned out, so I just have to fit in the stuff between. Yeah. Horribly, horribly long author's notes. That's all! Bye!_


	14. Tortuga

Hello, again! Yeah. That chapter is done. Finally. Yesie, now they get to Tortuga! Muahaha!

Quick note: Things may sound a little "suspicious", but nothing actually happens. Warning! Warning! MAJOR FLUFF! MAJOR! And I mean **MAJOR!**

Chapter 14:

Tortuga

The day passed by quickly, with Aravis tending to Keanu, and Sesen and Avian, and Jack being inappropriate and getting smacked once, twice, or thrice, and Will being...Will.

"Jack! We're entering the bay! Tortuga is just beyond the cliffs! Get up here!" Aravis shouted. Jack came above deck, and grinned. He held, in his hands, about five bottles of rum. Aravis just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." They came to the shore, Jack ordered Will to lay the anchor, and they got to the beach with the lifeboat. "Jack, you go ahead and find a crew; I'll go and get us some rooms at _The Faithful Bride_."

"Good idea." And so they went their separate ways, and Will went elsewhere, searching for his lady-friend. Within an hour, Jack had a whole line of people at the dock, hoping to be allowed to go with him on his quest to re-take the _Pearl_. Mr. Gibbs strutted proudly along the line, pointing out all the "able bodied crew members" to Jack.

"This here is Mr. Cotton. He is a great pirate!" Gibbs laughed, but Jack just stood, and wondered about his friend's sanity.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a light voice asked, in a harsh way. Jack sauntered down to the end of the row, to see a person with a hat covering their face. He pulled the hat off, to reveal a female's mud-stained face. "I wasn't talking to you," she said roughly, and pointed to a box beside her. "That's Boxy. I was talking to him." A gust of wind blew the box a few inches. "Shut up, you stupid box! No one loves you, not even your cardboard mother from whence you came!" she shrieked, and Jack backed away.

"Who is that girl?" he asked Gibbs, trying to whisper. He raised one eyebrow in wonder-and horror.

"That would be Crevan. She's a regular at _The Faithful Bride_, and she's actually a pretty good fighter," he replied. A pigeon flew overhead.

"Ah. So, you actually expect me to take her?"

"Aye, Captain." Jack winced a little, but agreed after Gibbs assured him that Crevan was actually okay if you got to know her. Soon, Jack had a whole crew of miscreants. He decided to get a drink, and to find Aravis, since he had gotten the crew and all.

_The Faithful Bride_, an inn and bar, home for many hobos, pirates, troublemakers, fugitives, and sailors. It is named ironically, for there isn't such a thing in Tortuga, but Jack loved this place. To him, it was home. He ordered a drink, and sat down, trying to spot Aravis in the dirty, smelly crowd. He didn't see her, but chugged down his first cupful of rum. Then he saw someone.

She came near to his table, wearing a horribly inappropriate dress. She leaned over the table, allowing him to see far too much cleavage. He looked at her face, for once, and saw-or at least he thought he saw-for a moment, a great likeness to Aravis. But as he studied her face, he could tell that it wasn't her. This girl had a buttload of make-up, and whiter skin.

"Jack Sparrow, it's you." She looked at him. He didn't know who she was, but he was pretty popular around here.

"Yes, and you are...?"

"Cayenne," she replied softly. "So, do you have anything going on yet tonight?" she asked, and he immediatly knew her profession.

"Yes," he said, and placed some money into her hand. She smiled at him.

"See you tonight. Room 203." Jack nodded.

"See you then." He smiled inside. Now he could see if Aravis really was that important to him, but maybe this would get his mind off of Aravis. He downed another cupful. Was that..."Will! You're back! And with your bonny lass, I see." He nodded at Elizabeth, for that was who it was.

"Hello, Jack. You are dumping me off, so I just decided to say good-bye," Will said arrogantly.

"Wait, Will! Aravis and I decided that you could stay!" he called after Will, who was walking away.

"Is this some kind of trick?" he asked.

"No! We decided that we would keep you," he said, and looked at Elizabeth. "And your lass." Will thought a moment, trying to get the information to sink into his tiny brain.

"Alright. But, if one of us must die, make it me. I could not bear it if Elizabeth got killed," he whined. Jack nodded.

"Aye." He looked at the crowd again, trying to spot Aravis. "There she is!" he called, and she came to him.

"Jack! There you are! I got us some rooms. 207 and 208 are the numbers." She handed him a room key. He smiled inside again. He wouldn't have to go very far to-

"So, Jack says you two will keep me on the ship," Will relayed. Aravis looked frantically at Jack, but then remembered that they had agreed to keep Will.

"Aye, that we are." She tried to smile, but did not succeed. "Pity," she said silently.

"Miss Swann, this is Aravis Naja, and Aravis, this is Elizabeth Swann." Will showed the girls to each other. "And this is Jack Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth repeated. "I have heard many tales about you, Mr. Sparrow, most of which are tall," she said matter-of-factly. There was a short silence.

"Well, Jack, I am really tired. I looked all over Tortuga for you! You'd think that you, of all people, could be spotted easily, but no. Anyway, let's go for a drink, and then I'm hitting the sack," decided Aravis. Jack nodded.

"That's also a good idea, love." He wanted to keep her trust, so he said "love". They ordered a round, and drank to _The Black Pearl_, freedom, rum, and various other things, until Will had to help Jack up the steps to their room. Will and Jack shared one room; while Aravis and Elizabeth shared another. They were a bit awkward at first, but then discovered two beds.

"Goodnight, Aravis."

"Night, Miss Swann." They both tucked themselves comfortably in their covers.

"Goodnight, Jack."

"'Till tomorrow then, young Mr. Turner." Jack waited until he could hear Will's snoring, and then he crept out of bed and into the hall. It was dim, but Jack found the room labeled 203. He opened the door, to see Cayenne sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"Jack, good to see you," she cooed. She was wearing-if you could call it that-a terribly, horribly revealing piece. It barely covered a foot of her skin, to put it mildly, though she did have sleeves. She gestured to him with her finger, and he willingly went to her. His eyes could barely keep themselves from staring at her uncovered flesh. She was not naked, not quite, anyway, but she was close. "Come now, Jack, we haven't got all day," she whispered, and gracefully placed her hands around his neck, and brought him closer. He got closer to the bed to-

He stopped. He thought that he had seen a flash, like light shining off metal. He frowned, but decided that it was nothing.

Elizabeth sat up. She was thirsty, so she stepped quietly into the bathroom, and got herself a cup of water. When she daintily got back under the covers, she noticed that Aravis was not in her bed. Aravis was not in the room at all.

Jack stepped closer, but then he knew he had seen a flash of light. He stood still, and tried to see what was bouncing the light in his eyes. It was coming from Cayenne's hair. Her hair wasn't that shiny. He reached up to grab whatever it was, but she held him back. She grasped his arm. It felt vaguely familiar, that way she held his forearm, with a strong grip, but gentle at the same time. Where had he felt that before? His mind searched for answers, while his arm searched for the metallic thing coming from her hair.

She clutched onto his shirt, and ripped it open. He didn't mind, seeing as what they were going to do, but he had the same feeling again, like a slight sense of dejá vu. Did he know this girl? He tried to get the shiny thing, but Cayenne's hand still had a firm grip on his arm. She touched his chest with her other hand, and it tingled. This had happened before! He got a good look at her face. It looked so familiar...

"Jack, what is it?" she whispered, and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"What is in your hair?" he asked, and instead of staring back at her, he stared at the odd and shiny thing that was at the back of her head. What was that thing? It looked small, about the size of his hand, but it was so shiny that he could not stare at it for long before he would have to look away for a minute.

"What?" She let go of his arm, and grabbed him, and pulled him onto the bed. Not on top of her, because she wasn't quite ready. "Jack, really, I have another date, so we should get started." He sighed, but nodded, and moved closer to her.

"I feel like I've known you for a while already," he said, and noticed that she touched her hair. Right where the shiny item was.

"Jack, please." She brought herself closer, and touched his face, while reaching behind her head with her other hand. A flash of light blinded Jack. That moment, he knew it. He jumped off the bed, and pulled out his sword. He saw, in her hand, a dagger. He glared at her.

"What did I ever do to you?" he almost shouted. She grabbed a sword from under the bed.

"I could beat you any day." He knew it. It was her.

_Hi! I know, Crevan is crazy. She's based on me. Yeah. I know, I took Anamaria out, but only because she didn't fit. Yeah, I made Gibbs crazy, too. Yeah. Crevan means Fox. Seriously. Yes, I'm so mean. To myself. Yeah. Cayenne means Hot Spice. Yeah. Cliffhanger! Aha! Yeah. So, was "Bitten's Crappy Stories" as good as the day is long? Never mind. It's from _The Village_. Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter up soon, and don't worry, I have the cliffie all planned out. Yeah. Go say thank you to **GreyWolfEyes**, because she helped me out with this, and showed me a couple of mistakes I made. (couple? _couple_! did I say **couple**?)_


	15. Once, Twice, Thrice, and the Epilogue

Yeah. So, we come to the fifteenth chapter of this marvulous story. I meant to say marvulous, really...Yeah. Warning! NO FLUFF! YES! You can all clap and come out from behind the bushes now. Yeah. This chapter has more action, and less fluff. Well, when I say "no fluff" (readers start booing) I mean that there isn't all that making outage crap. There is, however, Jack and Aravis looking at each other, but that doesn't quite count. (reviewers throw tomatoes)(and eggs) Nooo! Really, my dearest readers, I think that I have almost come to the end of my lurvely little story. (readers clap) Never mind.

Yeah. One quick note. When I said that there was no fluff, I lied. Yeah.

Chapter 15:

Once, Twice, Thrice

She crossed her sword with his, and grabbed another sword that was hidden under the covers. When she grabbed it, her sleeve got caught on a nail poking out of the wood, and he could see her tattoos. She pulled her sleeve off and wrapped a cloak around herself, but he already knew. But now, she barely showed off a foot of her skin.

"Dangit, woman! You have tricked me three times!" Jack said, trying to be quiet and control the anger that was swelling up inside of him.

"Really? Only three times? It seems like more, since you're such a pain in the neck." He burned in anger. "And then you tried to do that last night, even though you knew I loathed you," she whispered, only to tick him off.

"Why didn't you want to then, but did tonight?" He sent her a fiery glare.

"Well, because. Then, you just wanted to have fun, and I had no purpose to do so, and it would have destroyed my dignity completely." She merely smirked at him, and his face turned red. His honor had been dashed to pieces several times now, and they had all been because of her. But yet...he still had that longing, that great want, for something, from her. And she wouldn't give it to him, that was confirmed. She loathed him. She would most certainly not give it to him, seeing as she didn't like him, and still had some dignity left.

They clashed swords. "Well, you'll have to give up your dignity if you expect to defeat me," Jack said confidently.

"Again," she corrected. "And I have another trick up my sleeve." She backed away. He followed her, not sure what to expect. Her mind was bubbling with new thoughts, ideas, and emotions every second. She looked at his tan face, and tried to block a question that her mind kept shooting at her. _Do I really loathe him? _She pushed the thought away as she pushed a blow from Jack away.

_Yes, dangit. He tried to-_her own thoughts interrupted themselves.

_-Sure he did, but he's still hot. And, wouldn't that give me dignity if I was hanging out with the world's most famous, or infamous, pirate? And what's more, all the girls will be jealous. People might actually respect me if I was found capturing the heart of an uncaptureable pirate. _She crossed her swords at his neck, but he pushed them away easily, due to the fact that her mind was on something completely different.

_Yeah? So what? He's still a despicable, loathsome dirt-bag. Even if we did get hooked up, he would cheat on me in a matter of days. That's just the way he is. It's happened before. You know that. _

_Yes, but-_

_No buts. I don't care about him. He's a lying, sick, disgusting, cheater. _She leaped up onto his face, knocking him over. _It's what he deserves. I don't need him anymore, Barbossa said so. _She held her sword directly above his head. "I could kill you right now, Jack Sparrow." His deep brown eyes stared at her, longingly, wishing, but he wasn't getting his wish anytime soon. His deep brown eyes...

_Really, he isn't all that bad, and it's not like he ever did anything to me, did he?_

_No, but-_

_And, if I recall, he was the one that bought me Keanu, and he was the one to make me laugh all those times that I was not in the best mood, and he was the one that made sure Will didn't bother us, and he was the one who shared his rum with you, and the one that was there for you. _Aravis stared at his eyes, not sure...Barbossa had told her that they didn't need him anymore, but...

His brown eyes locked with hers. That was it. She couldn't do it. They stared at each other for a long time, not sure what to do. It was horribly late, but neither wanted to leave. _I know it. I do. _"Love..." Jack couldn't seem to get the rest out. That word stuck in Aravis' mind, bouncing around like a trampoline. That was all he had to say. _He loves me. I can see that. And I love him, no matter how dirty or cheaty he is. _They stared at each other for a moment longer, until Aravis just leg go of all of her dignity, and met his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Jack," she began, but could not get the lump out of her throat. "Will you promise to never cheat on me?" Jack seemed offended.

"No." His mischievous smile returned. "But I will promise to think about telling you where I'm going, if I do happen to do such a thing." Aravis laughed. He could always make her laugh if he tried.

_Burning passion! Oh, teehee! (cough) Right. Yeah, I know that Aravis is a Mary-Sue, and I'm sorry. It just didn't work out any other way. By the way, I'm making an alternate ending, so hang on and wait for that please! Yeah. I think that's about all. Now, to the Epilogue. I'm also making an alternate Epilogue, just so you know. Right. Here's the Epilogue._

About two months later...

Jack was sleeping peacefully on his bunk. The bunk of _The Black Pearl_. He had reclaimed it, and he and Aravis had married themselves, without a proper procession, but hey, they were pirates! He dreamed about the reception that they had made, and the code was, instead of a dance, the couple would have a sword-fight. They had clashed swords for about an hour, until Aravis had pulled him close and kissed him, in front of the entire crew.

Now, Jack was sleeping peacefully, with Aravis sleeping on his chest. Crevan watched from a distance, disgusted at the couple. She attempted to close the door, but Boxy was in the way. "Shut up, Boxy! They're sleeping!" she screeched, and Aravis woke up, but smiled.

"Jack," she whispered, and his head lifted slightly.

"Yes, love?" he asked sleepily.

"I love you." she kissed him again, and went back to sleep. He grinned, and looked around the room. It was not a dream. He was in _The Black Pearl_, and Aravis was really on his chest. His smile never left as he fell back to sleep.

"Boxy! You woke them up!"

I would like to tell you that they lived happily ever after, but that is not the case. Jack cheated on Aravis once or twice, maybe thrice, so their "marriage" wasn't exactly Prince Charming and Princess Beautimus. But, they did have long lives, saving one another every once in a while, running away from Commodore Norrington more than once, but altogether, they had a good life. And that, my friend, is the end of our story.

_Thank you. I'm glad that I finished this story, finally. It only took me two months! Wow. Anyway, I give my greatest thanks to: My bestest buddy Lizzy, **Rabid Rabbit's Rampage**, **crazyloverofboyz**, **JDLuva4NEva**, **OneStEpFrOmThEeDgE**, **agirlwholuvswritingstoryz**, **The Lady Pirate**, **GreyWolfEyes**,Westerhaus, Mean Titan, and mary-sue HATER. I love you guys. Thank you for reading, and for reviewing. I also thank my readers, you who didn't review, and please review, but you don't have to. Thank you so much, everybody! Thank you, **GreyWolfEyes**, for pointing out my mistakes, and for helping me with this, and for having a great story. Thank you, my mom and dad, for giving me the Internet and a computer, and thank you, most of all, Jesus Christ, for being my God, and for giving me my mom and dad, my readers, my insperation, my craziness, and everything else that would take up an entire book just to write. Thanks, everybody! Smile:) God loves you!_

-Bitten by a cow


	16. Credits

Directed by Bitten by a cow

Produced by Bitten by a cow

Special effects by

Keanu the Camel

Behrooz the Camel

Ryu the Camel

Bly the Bluegill

Written by Bitten by a cow

Screenplay by Fanfiction

Jack Sparrow

Aravis Naja

Yo ho, Yo ho, A Pirate's Life for Me

With

Crevan "Asylum-Sent-For" Nasha

Butty Will

Thomas Gibbs

Amos Barbossa

Kendray Leon

and

Elizabeth Swann

CAST

Jack Sparrow - Himself

Aravis Naja - Herself

Crevan - Crevan "Asylum-Sent-For" Nasha

Butty Will - Himself

Jonathan Gibbs - Thomas Gibbs

Amos Barbossa - Himself

Ciara Velot - Kendray Leon

Elizabeth Swann - Herself

Commodore James Norrington - Himself

Zerik the Ringmaster - Karl Urban

Random Crow's Nest Person - Shane West

Random Hobos - Sean Connery

Ed Harris

Tom Everett Scott

Ethan Embry

Random Harlots - Britney Spears

The Dixie Chicks

Robin Wright

CREW

Director - Bitten by a cow

Producers - Bitten by a cow

FanFiction

Writer - Bitten by a cow

Camera Man - Behrooz the Camel

Lighting - TLCC (The Lighting Camel Crew©)

Costumes - Hoodies 'R Us©

Supplier - Microsoft©

Best Boy - Jadaiah the Prophet

Sets - Keanu the Camel

Elizabeth Klingbeil

Props - Ryu the Camel

Maria Jackson

Layouts - Bitten by a cow

Behrooz the Camel

Claudius the Cruel IVV

STUNTS

Jack's Stuntman 1 - Matt Damon

Jack's Stuntman 2 - Jack Nicholson

Aravis' Stuntwoman 1 - Anjelica Huston

Aravis' Stuntwoman 2 - Miranda Otto

Barbossa's Stuntman - Jon Heder

**This is a production of FanFiction,**

**Bitten by a cow,**

**And Disney©**

**Lawbreaking is prohibited**

**So don't do it.**

**The End.**


	17. Warning!

Warning:

I hate Yo Ho's guts to the very core of my being. I'm sorry, but I can't keep it up any longer. Having reread the butchered mess that is this story, I have come to this conclusion:

I'm going to delete Yo Ho. Permanently.

If you really like this story for some reason, then I will give you the copyrights, and you can post it on your own name. But please, spare me from this awful story!

I'm giving out an ultimatum:

I'm deleting this story on September 1st, 2008.

If no one wants it, then it'll be gone from the universe.

If anyone does, the guilt of having to use this story as one of their own will be on their own heads.

Go ahead! Take it!


End file.
